Capitol Enemies
by smilyfacesrockXD
Summary: Violence is the bloodshed of Manhattan. Anybody who is anybody would know that the nights are for the free people and the days are for the vigilantes. It's the best time for the most wanted crooks to work around the continent. You can't go anywhere without seeing their name: "Wicked" West, "Baby Face" Shapiro, and "Pretty Boy" Wilson. Not fun people to mess with men. Jori! :
1. Meet the Crime

**Okay, so this is my first story on this site and I'm not sure how I'm going to take this story. I'm just ****loosely**** basing it off the movie, Public Enemies (great movie by the way, you should totally see it ) and the time period will be based off in the 1930's so anyways this story will just start off T and I might change it to M later on, I'm not sure yet. Sooooo enough of my stupid rambling….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Public Enemies…I'm not that awesome…just cool **

**No POV**

"Violence is the bloodshed of Manhattan. Anybody who is anybody would know that the nights are for the free people and the days are for the vigilantes. It's the best time for the most wanted crooks to work around the continent. You can't go anywhere without seeing their name: "Wicked" West, "Baby Face" Shapiro, and "Pretty Boy" Wilson. Not fun people to mess with men. That's why for this precinct we must step it all up a notch. And I plan to help you all."

"Sir! Over here! Times has a question for you!"

"Yes?"

"How do you plan on catching these guys? No precinct has caught nay of them yet. It is nearly impossible."

"No offence Mr. but you should leave the impossible for the superheroes." Many men start to laugh at the joke.

"I plan to take them all down if any way possible. I don't get hired to take over this place for no reason."

"Even the "Wicked" West, sir?"

"Yes, even the West."

"Any more words new head director-?"

"Oliver. Beck Oliver and no more words. Thank you for your time." The man walks off stage into his mobile with his fellow officers in tow. Flashing lights and smoke is all that is seen as the mobile speeds away.

BLAH

**Jade's POV**

If I were to be described in three different words I would say myself to be intelligent, cunning, and overall dangerously beautiful. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not some conceited person who only cares for myself and has no flaws and what not. I do have feelings. I do have a heart somewhere in this body of mine. It's existent, I swear, I can totally feel it beating inside my chest. These feelings however, I've never had them so…..apparent….before. At least, not until I met her. Her beautiful tan skin that accompanies her gorgeous figure, and delightful cheekbones. Just looking at her gives me heart palpitations. Damn her beauty. No one can get me so riled up like she can; or get me so…so…whipped…..if I must say. I'm freaking Jade West, a notorious American gangster; along with "Baby Face" Shapiro and "Pretty Boy" Wilson. I may be a girl, but so what? I do a pretty damn good job at it, and no one has caught me so far. Not even the stupid precinct. So I have a right to be high- and- mighty but I'll be damned if I lose my cool for her. But you know what; at this point I'm calling her mine: her beauty, her gorgeous brown hair, her flawless skin including those long legs. She's my girl and she won't own me, I'll own her.

**Tori's POV**

My boss is a real jerk sometimes, I mean really, who makes their staff work on holidays! I really hate my job and the fact that its lousy pay makes it even worse but I have to pay the bills somehow. I finally make it to my shabby apartment to rest and kick back a little, it's the Memorial Day weekend, and I want to have fun. I want to play a little chess maybe and cook a little dinner and- "KNOCK KNOCK!" Never mind then, my plans are now down the drain. I go to my door as slow as I can walk and finally open it not surprised to see my best friend Cat standing at the door. Most people would think Cat is a little slow, well she is, but she has her moments where that girl makes me think twice. Anybody who even glances at Cat would think she's gorgeous; no doubt, her read hair and her cute dimples when she smiles she can take your breath away.

"Cat, you can always just knock on the door instead of saying knock knock all the time." I slowly said to her.

She made a cute little confused face that can make a dog whimper, "But where's the fun in that?" Then she skipped inside my apartment and started to ransack my fridge like she practically lives here. I told her all the time she could just move in with me but she always says no. I think I know why.

"Tori!" That's why. "Tori! Where's the pudding I asked for! This skin can't foliate itself!" That's my sister Trina, and if you ask me I wouldn't want to live with me as well with Trina taking over the place, but you didn't ask so you heard nothing from me.

"Trina! I got off work late! I didn't have time to get it; you really could have gotten the pudding yourself." I tiredly yelled back at her.

"You worked late at the hotel again? All you do is hang coats and give them back to people! What's so hard about that?" She yelled back at me. Honestly I would have yelled something else but I was too exhausted to fight Trina so I gave up on her and sat down on my couch. I looked around my kitchen area for Cat, but she was nowhere to be found so I relentlessly got up and head into my room.

"Cat?" I questioned. "What are-"

"Tori we're going out. To hang with friends and Trina so you don't have to be all boring this weekend by yourself. You're going to find yourself a date and start falling in love again."

I looked at Cat with wide eyes because one, what in the world, two she already picked out my outfit for me and three…what in the world?

"Tori, I'm serious, you've been working every day and had no time for fun with me or the girls. Trina I can understand, but you need to go out and be yourself. Be that Tori I remember from so long ago who wore pretty outfits," my outfits aren't pretty? "Makeup," am I bland or something? "And jewelry." So I guess these studs in my ears don't count then.

I heaved a big sigh and replied, "Ok, Cat, let's go out and party."

She yelled a big squeal and practically hugged me to where I almost lost all the oxygen in my body. After I pried her off me, I asked her if she wanted to borrow any of my outfits but then she told me she already brought hers which didn't shock me because this was the Cat I was practically talking about earlier. Devious and smart but sweet and innocent at the same time.

BLAH

**Tori's POV**

Cat, Trina, and I plus some other friends all rented a cab to head down to the loungers. I wore a brown top that practically matched my eyes and had a deep V-neck where the sides of my breast showed some cleavage and a little bow tied in the front in the center of the shirt. It was tight around my upper chest and waist so my figure showed from it. My skirt is a blue jean colored skirt and it flowed to mid-thigh but when I twirl in it you can practically see my panties up under it. I curled my hair in a realty tight curl where it looks short but my bangs give it away that my hair is long. My shoes were a black press heal that were three inches high off the ground. I didn't put on much jewelry but my feather earing on for one ear and a black necklace. Cat had on a frilly red dress that had two straps and went down mid-thigh. She then wore a coral necklace that fell all the way to her chest and had her hair up in a tight bun behind her head with a red feather band wrapped around it. Her shoes were a clear plastic but high enough to where she looked about as tall as me. We didn't cover ourselves in makeup but gave our face a touch up and had our eyes being the main focus on our faces and our lips being the glossiest thing to smack on. As for Trina, well she wore a blue dress with gold shoes and golden earrings. Wasn't really paying attention to her since the whole pudding thing. Apparently Cat called some of our other friends over so we could all hang out. We all joked and laughed in the tight fitting black cab but made it to the loungers anyways. As soon as we got out the taxi we came to see the place being packed and a long line that stretched around the corner.

"Oh great, now how are going to get in! The humidity is ruining my hair!" Trina exclaimed. We all turned our heads to give her a quick glare, which she shrugged off, and followed Cat to the front of the line.

A big burly white man stood in front of the lines blocking the entrance and holding a pad. He was stopping anybody from walking in and with those muscles of his I wouldn't even try to get past him. Cat walked up to the guy with a confidents stride, said her name, the guy looked at the list and said she could come in. She looked back at us and motioned her head back at us to follow. We all scurried behind her as if the guard would shut us out at any second.

"Cat, how did you get in so easily?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear once we were inside the place. The music was blaring some ditsy sly dancing music but kept the classical genre the whole night. "I have my connections." She says. I wanted to keep prying her but I was too scared to ask so I just dropped it. I'll come back to it later.

The night was going great as we ate, danced, and laughed the night away. We were finally on the dessert portion of the night when I caught the eyes of a girl, or should I say fierce woman from the corner of my eye. My eyes were stuck on her because her eyes were stuck on me. Those beautiful blue eyes that could kill a lion if she wanted to. I think I was still drinking my wine, I'm not for sure, I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me as I watched her and she stared at me. Then out of nowhere she smirked. She smirked! My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was about to burst! I never came to the conclusion that I was gay, possibly bi, but never thought so till tonight. Since the moment I caught her eyes to the moment she started to get out of her chair and walk towards my table.

**And there's the end to chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! I think I did because this idea has been bugging me for a loooong time (however if there's anybody out there that has this story….my bad! I didn't know. ) If you have anything to say: criticism or nice words, I accept both! **

**Please Review! It'll totally make my day. **


	2. Be Mine?

**Hi again, to one of my reviewer, I will bring more of Jade's past into this in like a few chapters from now so you guys won't be so much in the dark. Also this chapter is more fluff than anything. I promise you the action will start up really soon, just want to get some characters in first. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Victorious or the movie public enemies…I really don't…..this is just a figment of my imagination.**

**Tori's POV**

Breathe Tori, breathe, all you need to do is breathe. There you go, good girl, now stop looking at her, glance away. I finally looked away from the goddess sauntering to our table and paid attention to my friends who were talking up a storm and laughing. So I decided to join them in the laugh even though I had no clue what we were laughing about.

"What's so funny girls?" a voice said. May I repeat myself, a sexy voice said. I didn't have to look up to know that she was standing there.

"Oh, just laughing at Trina." Cat replied nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Trina, but we just kind of ignored her.

"Oh really? Can I join your table then?" She asked, and I still haven't looked up at her, my gaze fixed on the dessert I haven't touched. "Sure! You can squeeze in next to Tori." Cat replied. Darn you Cat. I scooted over so the hot woman could sit next to me and really at this point I couldn't even think about breathing. My friends looked at me knowing I'm usually the social butterfly to break the ice so I finally looked up from my interesting plate and up at the black haired beauty with the most beautiful pale skin that I really want to touch right now. My eyes started at her eyebrows which had two studs on one of her brows, which is incredibly sexy by the way, and travelled to her blue eyes that caught my attention since I glanced at her, then finally to her lips which looked so darn puffy I just wanted to kiss them. Finally I broke my gaze and noticed she was smirking that smirk at me. Darn her smirkiness.

"Um…..so I'm Tori, this is my best friend Cat, my sister Trina, and my other friends Rachel, Carol and Robin." I finally said to her and my friends waved hi and said there hellos. I looked to Cat who had this devilish smirk on her face as she smiled at me like she knew something. She probably did but I wasn't going to prove her right. I glanced back at; well I really don't know what her name is. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Jade." She said. "Jade West."

"Well nice to meet you Jade West."

"You too Tori-?" She questioned.

"Vega. Tori Vega."

"Well then Vega, I would hate to take you away from your friends but would you mind sitting at my table with me?" She asked me. I didn't even notice she was sitting alone at her table till now. I glance at my friends, mostly Cat, to make sure it was okay and they practically kicked me out of the booth and shooed me away.

"I guess that's a yes." I smiled up at her, she wasn't super taller than me but she was fairly tall to where I still looked up at her. I gave her a shy smile and bit my lip and noticed how her eyes flicked to my lips for a while then back to my eyes. "Well then, let's go." She took my hand, which sent small shivers up my spine, and led me to her table. As we walked I took the time to notice what she was wearing: a tight black and white dress with a zipper in the front all the way from the bottom that barely reached her mid-thigh, to the top where her breasts showed fully and had a black collar to sport around the top with two straps on her shoulders. She then sported a black collar around her neck with a short red tie that reached the top of her breasts. Then to top it all off she had a short black and white jacket with the same buttons to compliment the piece. She then wore black suede shoes which made her legs look quite sexy at this point. Her hair was a bounce full of curls as she walked and it was hard not to look at her arse every five seconds. She also had a little black hat with a white strip going around it on the top of her head. Basically she was wearing a zoot suit for women.

We finally got to her table and I gave a quick glance to my friends as they giggled and smirked at me and glared. Well mostly Cat smirked, Trina glared and the other girls giggle. I looked back at Jade as she just finished telling a waiter to get her a bottle of some sort of wine, and then she looked back at me. "So Vega, tell me about yourself." Jade asked. "Um well, um I live with my sister in our apartment off of main street, um I work at Windsor hotel as a coat girl not a really good job but enough about myself, I mean not that I hate talking about myself because I usually do but, um, you look really great in that outfit not that I was staring or anything but you do look really hot and all and-" "She put her fingers on my lips to cut off my rambling then leaned in close too as she whispered, "You look really sexy too." Then she smiled that sexy smile of hers that I swore had my stomach flipping. She then removed her finger off my lips, which I terribly missed and, leaned back in her chair. I'm pretty sure I was blushing madly but I just looked away before Jade could see. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me like she was studying my face. I turned to look at her giving her a questioning glance before she smiled at me and asked a question, or more so said a statement I didn't expect her to say. "Vega, I want you to be my girl."

BLAH

**CAT's POV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Tori and her date Jade. I mean I knew Tori is on the middle of the fence and everything, but the way Jade was just staring at her and Tori gawking at Jade got me thinking. What did Jade want with Tori, I mean she obviously looked like an alley cat, a sexy one at that I mean that outfit barely covered anything. I could tell all the guys were looking at her since I noticed but she didn't pay any mind to them. She barely noticed anything around her. However there were men in suits constantly walking around like guards in here and sometimes she would call one of them over to chat with them then dismiss them like she's their boss. I know something is up with Jade but can't quite place it like my brother did when he got a beaver from the river and brought it home but he couldn't quite place it anywhere so he gave it away to some beaver family. I turned back to my friends and noticed they were staring at Tori and her date too.

"What do you guys think of her?"

"She seems to be really nice."

"She does look really pretty."

"I think she's a gangster."

We all looked at Trina then with questioning looks. "Why do you say that?" I asked her. "Well doesn't she look like that notorious gangster that's been robbing banks a lot lately. She's like on the wanted list and everything with those other criminals. Especially the cute one "Pretty Boy" Wilson." Trina said. She sounded like she really watches the news, but knowing Trina she just listens to the gossip at the hair salon. "Trina? You don't like Tori's date?" I asked.

"Like her! She found a date before me! I'm the pretty one!"

We all rolled our eyes at that last statement but then I glanced back at Tori and noticed her and Jade getting up from their seats and walking towards our table.

"Hi Tori!" I giggled and winked at her.

She smiled back but it looked like an unsure smile like my brothers smile when our parents catch him eating the ice out of the freezer doors and he tries not to look guilty. "I looked at her questiongly before I noticed Jade standing right behind her looking everywhere else.

"Hey guys, um, me and Jade are going to dance for a bit then head out. Is that okay?" She asked us.

"Ya, if you want."

"Sure."

"No."

"Tori, can we talk?" I asked her.

Tori gave the other girls smiles, ignored Trina, then looked back at me and nodded her head. I got up from the booth and grab Tori's hand before she gave Jade a reassuring look and walked off with me.

"What's up Cat?"

"Tori, my brother once got a dog and named him fluffy but then he sold fluffy to the dog shop to get some cake for fluffy's birthday." Tori looked at me strangely so I figured she didn't get it so I continued explaining. "Tori, are you okay with this Jade girl? I mean what happened over there?"

Tori stared at me as if she was thinking of what to say without saying something wrong. "I- I mean I."

I practically pleaded with her, "Tell me Tori. I'm your best friend."

"Okay, Jade, wants me to be her…girl."

"Like girlfriend girl?"

"More so like girlfriend and ownership girl, I guess."

"She wants you, to be her girl, like girl?"

"Yes, her girl."

"Do you want to be her girl?"

"I guess I mean, can we stop saying girl!" She said exasperatedly, "and I really like her and she's really sweet to me. She says she can take care of me so I trust her. As long as I'm her… girl."

I stared at Tori for a while then gave her a big giant hug as she puffed in for air and begged me to let go. "Okay, okay, I'm done. For now that is." I said as I giggled and she smiled her beautiful smile back at me. "Just take care of yourself Tori and come back to the apartment because Trina can't take care of herself and I'm going to miss you a lot because the R's and that other girl don't really talk a lot unless we're laughing at Trina."

Tori laughed really hard before she nodded her head and said, "Okay Cat I promise."

"Yay!" I then jumped on her again before I saw Jade walking back to us. "Ready Vega?"

"Yeah, see you on the dance floor Cat." Tori smiled at me. "You probably won't see me but Trina instead." I quickly commented which made Tori make a confused face then turn around to notice Trina dancing with a guy who didn't really look interested in the dance, in their conversation, or just plainly her. I felt bad for her then quickly got over it as a guy came up to me and asked me to dance. Trina who?

BLAH

**Tori's POV**

After Cat pulled that sweet guy to the dance floor, Jade then dragged me over as well to dance. We walked to the center and Jade put my arms around her neck and her hands on my waist as she pulled me close to her so basically our bodies were pressed together and so were our foreheads. All this close contact pushed my body into many electrolytes buzzing around. All I could do was stare in her eyes as she licked her lips and gazed back at mine. "So Tori." She barely whispered to me and I practically shivered in her arms. "Y- Yes?" Did I really just stutter? What is wrong with me? She just laughed at me then continued talking as we swayed to the music, "How do you like being my girl so far?" She asked me. Really I didn't know how to answer her instead of leaning up halfway to those lips I've been aching to kiss all night. Jade must've read my mind because she then leaned down and finally, FINALLY, kissed me. It was soft at first but guessing Jade didn't like that she forced her lips to mine which made a small moan come out of me. Once again, she smirked. The kiss then got a little hotter as she smoldered my lips with hers like she's been dying to kiss me all night. My hands made their way up in her hair somehow, I really don't remember as Jade shoved her tongue in my mouth and practically battled mine into submission. I guess it was getting too heated and knowing any second as I was about to moan out loud, Jade backed away from the kiss with a loud smack as she gazed back at my eyes.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

All I could do was nod my head.

**O.o ehhhhh….. I really don't like this chapter for some reason but it will have to do. I'm finally starting the story up so enjoy my little people and try not get taken by aliens in the meantime. **


	3. Stick with Me

**Alright guys, this is the last character intro and the action will finally start next chapter. And thank you FufuTheFallenAngel for pointing out my mistake on ch2, I went back to fix it so it's all good now. :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I count myself cool? Uh ya! Do I count myself awesome to own victorious? Ah NO!**

**Tori's POV**

Today outside is kind of chilly tonight, with slight rain and a cool sixty-two degrees to top it off…..oh who am I kidding! I'm freezing out here and this outfit does not help!

I'm waiting outside the loungers for Jade because she told me she had some business to take care of inside. Apparently one of her guys in suits, which I'm still curious about, whispered something urgent to her so now she has me waiting outside. But now I'm getting really impatient waiting for a while: my feet hurt, it's raining (well more of a drizzle), and I don't have a sweater to put on. I would give anything to wear one of those fancy coats at the hotel. The hotel! That's it! I'll go to the hotel and get my sweater I always leave there when I'm freezing at work. It's only a few blocks down and I'm pretty sure Jade wouldn't mind if I walked off. Right? Right.

I started down the street to the hotel passing up all the drunks and every man who kept asking "if I wanted a good time", who do they think I am? A stripper? I finally make it to the hotel, after running the best I can in heals away from the pervs, and head inside.

I walk to the desk and see my good friend Andre there and I couldn't help the smile on my face appearing when I saw him. "Hey Andre!" I said to him.

He turned to see who called him and once noticing it was me he smiled that cheesy smile of his that I always love to see. Now don't get me wrong, I love Andre but only as friends. He is my best guy friend.

"Well hey Tori. What are you doing here, not that I mind, but didn't you get off already?" He asked me.

"I did but I came to get my sweater because it's freezing out there!" I told him.

He just laughed and said, "Tori, it is not that cold out there," To me very slowly like I was twelve. Jerk.

"Well it is to me so if you don't mind." After that I squeezed in behind the desk and still heard Andre chuckling behind my back. Once again, jerk.

I grabbed my purple sweater and put it on before heading to the front. I noticed there were a lot of people coming to the coat area and it looked like Andre had his hands full so I decided to help him. I haven't forgotten about Jade but she can wait until I help my friend out.

Several coats later and polite gestures me and Andre take a light break until another load comes in. This is why I hate holidays. Andre then starts to tell me about this girl he just met and I listen to him talk about how she might be the one and she likes his grandma, which is a plus because his grandma is crazy.

"I would like some help please." A man voice said.

"I got him Andre." I said then stood up to help the guy. "Uh, yes, can I have your last name please?" I asked sweetly but then expecting his last name I hear another which doesn't match his voice.

"West."

I freeze then look to the left of the man seeing the only person who can match that voice.

"Jade." I say breathlessly.

"In the presence."

"How did you find me?"

"Well after you walked away when I told you to wait for me, I used some of my connections to find you." Connections? She has connections?

"Well I was cold out there and-"

"It is not that cold." She interrupted.

"I came to my job to get my sweater." I finished.

"Can I have my jacket now?" The man asked a little annoyed.

"Yes sir, can you write down your last name here please?" I told him while I looked back at Jade to continue our conversation.

"Well you left me out there for a long while!" I whispered yelled to her.

"I had to take care of business!" She yelled at me. I shushed her afterwards so she wouldn't cause a big scene.

"Can you get my jacket now?" The man asked me still annoyed. "Yes sir." I countered back. I turned away from Jade to head to the back and grab the man's jacket and as soon as I did the jacket was taken out of my hand and put back on the hook. I turned around annoyed and a little irritated to Jade as she stood right behind me. I glared into her blue eyes as she glared into my brown ones.

"Look, all I'm saying is if you want to be my girl then you always stay near me and listen to me, got it?" She told me emphasizing the "me" in her sentence.

"My jacket!" The man said really infuriated now. I glanced at Andre to wonder if he would help but he seemed too interested in our conversation. Jade then grabbed my chin and made me look back into her eyes.

"Now if you still want to be my girl you can, and I still promise to take care of you as long as you stick with me, got it?" She told me and at that time I could only help to nod my head yes to where she only smiled at me.

"Can I have my jacket now?" Yelled the man really angry and before I could respond Jade took the man's jacket that I was supposed to grab before handing it to him roughly and saying, "You got your jacket now leave you sorry excuse for a man." The guy looked pretty scared after that and stumbled away with his jacket leaving a satisfied smirk on Jade's face. Then she turned to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her so she could kiss me passionately, which I gratefully responded to. She then pulled away and tugged me under her fur coat she was wearing before we walked off hand in hand. I turned my head and waved a quick bye to Andre which he reciprocated with an amused face. I chuckled at him before turning to Jade and looking at her beautiful face as she walked out the hotel with our hands still entwined. She had a look of power as she nodded to the men still in coats as they ran in front of us and opened the door to the red top down Crossley saloon car (A/N that's what they're called back then and you can search the name if you want to see what it looks like). Jade and I got in the back while two of her men got in front and started driving. To say my face was in "awe" mode would be an understatement because it was my first time riding in one of these cars and I was astonished and thrilled at the same time. I looked to Jade noticing she was smiling brightly at me and I returned the look before she leaned in claiming my lips before whispering "my girl."

**I must say that I really enjoyed typing this chapter up. And sorry that's it's a little short, the next one will be longer. And enough Jori-ness, time to bring out some action!**

**Review please. **


	4. The Past and the Future

**So I've decided to slow down the relationship a bit…..just a tad….and I'm going to bring some history out between some of our characters. **

**And thank you FufuTheFallenAngel and CanadianPianoMan for your reviews and helpful insight! I promise to try and make this story even better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Public Enemies so please don't erase my memory MIB **

**Tori's POV**

Jade is a really funny and sweet girl. During the car ride to her place she kept making me laugh and telling jokes. I also found out some interesting things about her like: she loves the color black, and coffee (black with two sugars), the little troll dolls with the weird hair, and she likes to sleep in the pitch black so she has black curtains covering her window.

I had asked her earlier if I could go to my place to get some clothes and other things but she told me I didn't have to worry about it at all. She said she will take care of me but if I ever wanted to go back to my place and she's not with I can use either Larry or Steve to take me (the two guys in the front).

"Where do you work?" I asked Jade, I was really curious to know how she got all of this money.

"I work in the bank." Was her reply and I couldn't help notice Larry and Steve smiling really big in the front seats.

"The bank? What do you do?"

"I handle the money." She replies. This time one of the guys snickers a bit which causes Jade to snap her fingers to get them back into attention with a straight face. Now I'm really curious to what she does because she notices by changing the subject.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're still in California. I moved here to Manhattan with my sister to grow bigger I guess." I answered her. "Why not New York then, if you want to make it big?"

"Well my sister and I don't have that much money and we wanted to make it on our own so we came here instead. That's why my sister and I live together, sadly, but I'm worried that she won't have help to pay rent or bills."

"I'll take care of her babe. No worries." I looked at Jade in astonishment and surprise and now I really want to know what she does for the bank, but instead she gives me a peck on my lips and I can't help but to forget my pursing question and let it drop for now. I'll come back to it later.

We make it to Jade's place, or should I say hotel. This place is huge and beautiful. As soon as you walk in you're met with a Victorian- gothic era style with a big chandelier hanging in the front of the entryway. To the left where kitchen is located, which is also big, has the finest utility of this decade and I as I walk further in I notice the living room donned with red couches and black pillows with a classic Sarnoff television that wasn't really sold world-wide in the market because of the depression, set center near the couches and across the gothic themed fire place. Along the walls are famous artworks that I think even Davinci painted himself. I see Jade walk down the hall so I follow her and notice all her butlers and maids aligned down the halls taking her coat, and handing her her mails, and asking what she wants for breakfast the next morning to which she turns around to look at me and ask, "What do you want for breakfast?" I stand there for a while before I mutter out omelet. The butlers and maids confront me quickly asking me things like: what kind of omelets, what side, drink, and at that point I'm pretty sure my face is screaming help because Jade grabs my arm and pulls me close to her and away from them.

"Any side, drink, or whatever. Now leave us, I would like to spend time with my girl." Jade told them and took off with me on her tail. Not that I had a problem with it. I still have questions to ask her anyways.

BLAH

**No POV**

In the upper side of Manhattan resides the police precinct where the captain sitting at his wooden desk eying his case files. He looked at his files of the top three most wanted people in this town and couldn't help but breath a huge sigh of frustration. He knew these criminals were easy to catch he just wonders why it hasn't been done. He picks up his phone to call his receptionist lady and asks her to bring the new head director of the precinct in. After the call he relaxes back in his chair rubbing his temples, he was tired, not physically but mentally.

"You called for me sir?"

"Beck, good ol' chap. Come here, sit." The captain told him.

Beck did as he was told and sat down opposite of the captain at his desk.

"What's the problem, sir?" Beck asked. The captain didn't answer; however, he just tossed the files at Beck. Beck's eyes widened then went slack noticing what he's holding.

"I put you in this field to help us all Beck. Now these three guys need to go down. I really don't care how; I just want them down, especially that Wicked West girl." He eyed Beck noticing how he eyed each file but gave longer glance at the last profile than the other two. West's profile.

"Do you know anything about her, Beck?" The captain asked.

Beck looked up confused at first but noticed his mistake at staring at her profile too long. He thought to tell a lie to the captain but figured it would bite him back in the butt later so he told the truth. Well some of it.

"Well, she and I had history together." Beck calmly said.

"What kind of history?"

"We kind of went together, back in my late college years."

"You mean, you guys dated?"

"Well it was more so of a 'hey nice to see you again let's got out to the pizza joint'. For pizza." Beck sucked at lying.

"…..we're you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Kind of…..she and I had different life styles especially when it came to her job….." Beck started as he told the story of him learning of Jade's job during the year they were together. However his story was more altered than anything from what he told the captain than the actual story…..

_Beck's POV_

_I worked at the police station as a deputy while I was finishing up college. Mostly what I did was paperwork but today was a lucky day for me._

"_Come on men, we need extra hands, there's a robbery going down on twenty-third street!" shouted my lieutenant back then. He was grabbing many guys to come help and he did the weirdest thing ever, he called me to the field. "Beck get your behind over here! You're going on the field!" I was too shocked and happy to say anything so I just grabbed my gun out of the desk and moved quickly to the police cars outside grabbing my hat on the way. _

_We made it to the robbery noticing firing going off every angle and many police men down. I got out the car and looked for an opening to get closer to the shooters. As I scanned the area I noticed a woman leaving the bank with long black hair and shooting the gun at the other officers trying to get away. I didn't have a chance to get a real good look at her but she was coming my way and I had an opening. I ran to her, since her back was turned to me, and shouted "Freeze! Hands in the air!" She stopped shooting and froze on the spot. She still had her gun in check to continue shooting so I told her to turn around slowly and drop her gun. Once she turned around I nearly dropped my gun. My lucky day was ruined once I noticed the girl. It was Jade. I stared at her disbelievingly as she glared at me._

"_This was the job you were talking about!" I practically shouted at her but lowered my voice to keep the others officers attention off of us. I made it seem I had her under control so the others wouldn't come._

"_I don't see the problem here if you ask me." She replied like this was no problem at all. But it was! My girlfriend, well not really, in a way, is a bank robber. I kept my calm even though I just wanted to curse her out. "You know I have to turn you in right?" I told her._

"_We'll see about that." She smirked at me then dropped her gun and did a spin kick right to my head. I stumbled backwards and looked up to see she brought her gun to my head ready to fire. She wasn't going to win that easily. I dropped my gun and did a drop spin kick on her legs and as she fell grabbed her ankle and threw her to the wall. I knew I was more than likely being too harsh but at this moment I didn't care, I was mad. She got up and started a fighting stance at me before she said, "That's was the worst throw ever, no wonder I didn't like you. You may be hot but you're just too damn weak." I was livid at the point as I did a high kick at her, which she dodged and spun around to punch me in the back. I lost my stance but threw a punch which she side stepped and kicked me in my stomach which I groaned over for. She grabbed my head and kneed me in the face followed by an elbow to my back to knock me fully down. I saw my gun a few inches from me and tried to grab it only to have a shoe embedded in my hand which felt like hell but I wouldn't let her know that. She pressed harder into my hand before she leaned down and whispered "I told you you couldn't love someone like me." I detected sadness in her voice before she lifted her foot as some men came beside her and ushered her away. I lay on the ground watching her get away. I'm pretty sure I could have gotten my gun to stop her but I didn't. I just let her get away, because I fell for the "Wicked" West._

**No POV**

The director looked at Beck quizzically wondering if he could trust Beck's story or not. He then later trusted Beck and left him the files to get the cases going and bringing the most wanted to justice. As Beck left his office he wondered if he chose the right man for the job. Time could only tell.

BLAH

**Beck's POV**

I looked at my men in my office, giving each a hard stare before I started. "We will be catching "Pretty Boy" Wilson tonight. Word has it that he lives in a loft at the Windsor hotel that he comes home to once a week to get away. Well tonight he is not getting away. We will have five men in the back patrolling the area just in case he escapes heavily armed with two police cars. We will have the same number downstairs in the lobby to remove the people out of the way as I and Harper ride the stairs to drag him out." I stopped and looked at my men again seeing some of them with timid faces and questioning glances.

"If any of you, by means, want to back out at any point in time let me know. The last thing I need is frightened boys who can't handle their jobs because they might piss their pants. This is the police force, we are men who save lives and protect others from gangsters like these people we're catching out there. I need all of your attention and focus on this. Can I get that? If any of you cannot live up to those standards you would do me the pleasure of leaving right now." I looked around and noticed how no one left and that their faces grew more determined and stronger that before so that made me smirk a bit before I continued on with the operation. Tonight we catch "Pretty Boy" Wilson.

**And there we go! Some action in here but more to come, lots more, and more of Jade's past as well because Tori is just too darn curious for her own good. The next chapter will definitely be longer. **

**Until then! It is 2:30 in the morning so I'm going to sleep. Review please.**


	5. Getting the Job Done

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I was too tired, or basically I just didn't type the chapter up yet. Too lazy. So here's the next chapter and I might take a while to update again because I have to watch Public Enemies once more, just to make sure I got it down pack. **

**To one of my reviwers….no bad vibes…..I want to have peaceful dreams and good days…..I promise it won't end like that. This story isn't angst. O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Public Enemies. I just own my dog Fudge. **

**Becks POV**

_I walked into Gray's Ice Cream Parlor for my break. The other men wanted to bring me to a bar to hang out a bit, but I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to get drinks. Working in the force and all and being called to work any second of the day. I had a friend who worked at the parlor so I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be bored. I walked up to the counter past some teenagers and looked for my friend. I noticed him behind the counter and waved as he finally walked to me._

"_Well hey Robbie! How are ya?" I asked him._

"_Well nothing much Beck, just getting the kids some ice cream. You want some? It's on the house?" I accepted his offer and sat back on the stools and created conversation. Robbie was a little younger than me in age and he was shorter also. If you looked at him you'd probably think he was a scrawny tech boy with no life but he was cool in some ways. He has his own puppet (he doesn't like it when people call Rex a puppet), that he keeps around with him most of the time, except at work. Robbie is a smart boy but he has an evil mind too sometimes. This guy could convince a bank robber he was a horrible man with no hopes and dreams and no life to live on. That same robber would commit suicide the next day. Other than that Robbie is a pretty cool kid. As Robbie went to another customer I distracted myself with the ice cream he gave me and stirred the spoon in the chocolate goodness bored out of my mind._

"_You must be really bored, huh?" A voice said next to me._

_I looked to my right and noticed a beautiful pale woman sitting next to me. She seemed gothic because of the outfits she wore, black shoes, black slacks, black bedazzled shirt with a black leather jacket. However the one thing I did notice was her eyes. The most gorgeous crystal blue eyes I have ever seen. I realized I didn't answer her question because she raised a studded eyebrow at me questioningly. I finally broke out of my trance and replied, "Um, yes I am, just eating ice cream which I don't really want. Just on my break and relaxing a bit, ya." I must have said something stupid because she just laughed at me and I just smiled hearing her beautiful laugh in my ears. _

"_You're a pretty funny dude. My name is Jade." She said._

"_Beck." She smiled at me and we shook hands as I got Robbie to get us another round of ice cream for her._

_ BLAH _

**Tori's POV**

We made it to Jade's room as she pushed me inside and locked the door behind her. I finally turned around to notice her as she bum rushed me into a kiss but I pulled away from it and she just growled at me. I have to admit, that was pretty darn sexy.

"Jade, wait, I have this rule about dating before we get you know, too close to each other." I told her. I looked up at her face and noticed how her eyes squinted at me as she pondered what I just said. Then she just smirked at me then laughed. She was laughing!

"What's so funny?" I yelled at her waving my arms at her crazy like.

"You are Vega. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I'm fine with that." She just smirked at me now since her laughing died down.

"Well I also like to go on dates as well." I added in and I'm pretty sure I sounded like a child there.

"She just shrugged her shoulders and said fine with me. Jade then walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. I turned to watch her and finally took in her room. It was dark in here because of the curtains she had. I attempted to open them to shed some light but Jade told me if touched them she would chain my hands to the door. I immediately dropped them. I remembered that I still had to ask her a question about her "job" so I sat on the bed next to her and cuddled up on her. She was lying on her back so I just laid my head on her shoulder.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"If we're going to have a relationship together then we need to base this relationship off of trust."

"Ok?"

"So, I told you, truthfully about my life so tell me, truthfully, about yours,"

"Didn't we do that in the car?"

"Jade." I whined.

"Tori." She copied back in a country voice of me.

"I don't talk like that!" I yelled.

"Sure you don't." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't!"

"You changed the subject."

"No I didn't, you did!"

"Did I? Did I really, Tori?" She questioned.

"…No." I answered back defeated.

"Ok then."

We sat in silence for a while but I really wanted to ask her about her job again so I destroyed the silence we had which wasn't really uncomfortable.

"Jade?" I asked again. She just sighed heavily and loudly before turning to look at me and for a second I forgot my question as I looked in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"What Vega?"

"What happened to Tori?"

"Well that went away when you interrupted my nice silence."

"Oh."

"You changed the subject again." She said. I mentally slapped myself in the head as I groaned and lay on my back instead.

"Jade, what do you really do for a living?" I finally asked her.

"I told you, I work with the bank." She said like it was the plainest statement in the world.

"Ya I know, you handle the money, sure, but I don't believe that. Tell me the truth. If you want our relationship to work you have to be honest with me. We have to base each other off of trust, Jade." I told her and I waited a bit for her to let it all sink in before I sat up on one shoulder and faced her, "Well?" I asked.

"What I told you earlier was the truth Tori. I do work for the bank." She finally replied back and I waited for her to finish patiently as she took a big breath and said,

"I rob them."

BLAH

**Beck's POV**

We staked out across the street of the bank waiting till the night time to catch Wilson. I had my men stationed at different corners of the building like we had planned this morning. Harper and I got suited up, putting on our bullet proof vests and attaching our guns to our body. We then covered everything in big coats and walked out the apartments across the street to the hotel. Once we got inside we stealthily head up to Wilson's floor to get the plan enacted. We stopped around the corner to his room getting ready to attack when Harper decided to move further than planned.

"Harper, what are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him.

"You said we need to bring these dudes down Beck, so let's get this plan started then." Harper told me as he got up and ran to the door (A/N by the way Harper is his last name, not first). I went to get up to stop him but realized if I moved the whole plan would be ruined because of his mistake. I had to make the signal to the other men, so I got up to go to the window in the fire escape to give it when I heard a gunfire shot.

I turned around to notice Harper on the floor, blood sliding out of his back, and matched my eyes with Wilson's before he started to run away. I then chased after him with a scorn to match, jumping down the stairs and following after his tail shooting after each sprint to try and slow him down. That didn't work.

Wilson finally reached down the stairs to the lobby and ran out the front. At that point I had hoped my men were out there to capture him but was surprised when no one was out there.

"What the hell!" I yelled in fury. Wilson had got away into the night and my men were nowhere to be found. Finally one of the police mobiles came around and my second in command officer came up to explain but I quickly cut him off.

"What the hell is going on? You guys were supposed to guard the front to capture Wilson! You let him get away!" I yelled furiously at him and the officers. They were all to blame and they let me and the city of Manhattan down.

"Sir I-" My second in command tried to say but I quickly cut him off once again.

"Get in the car, we're chasing after him. Even if we have to drive until the sun rises! And someone get a medic for Harper!" I barked at them as we got in the car and drove off.

(In another part of town)

Wilson ran until he ran out of breath to an old apartment complex and furiously knocked on the door.

"Open! Open up! I know you're in there! Open up this damn door!" He yelled as he continued banging on the door.

The door finally creaked open as a small but commanding voice looked out, then open the door fully. "What do you want Wilson? If it's money, I'm not helping you this time."

"About damn time Shapiro! I've been waiting for you to open up. The coppers are on my tail and I need you to hide me!" Wilson did a quick search around him just to make sure he was in the clear.

"Now why would I do that?" Shapiro asked as if he had no care in the world as he picked at his nails.

"What do you mean Shapiro? You and I are a tag team, remember? We work together!" Wilson pleaded with him as he heard sirens approaching their way. "Please, please let me in so I can be safe, pal?" He begged as he got on his knees to receive some mercy from Shapiro.

Shapiro then got down on one knee to face Wilson some more as he looked him into his eyes. The sounds of the sirens were getting closer and Wilson was practically freaking out about now.

"You know, you are one sorry piece of ass that ever walked this planet. I wouldn't save you for all the money in the world Wilson. You should go ahead and get arrested, meet some girl there, get married, find some good friends that might change your life," Shapiro patted his face with his palm as he continued, "and you can go ahead and die as well. Now get off my property." Robbie said sternly with a glare that could kill as he got up with Wilson still looking at him with wide and frightened eyes. Robbie then reached inside the house and pulled out his revolver as he shot Wilson in the chest with no remorse. He kicked his body off his front porch, which Wilson grunted in pain for, and cleaned up the blood before he shut his door and turned on the porch light. Just then the police sirens came up to his streets and noticed Wilson's body on the ground.

He heard his friend Beck give orders and has a medic come to get Wilson. Shapiro figured he had no reason to be scared since if Wilson even tried to throw his name in court he would have him dead before he could speak. Shapiro then went back to his chair and turned on his record player as he listened to classical Bach in his ears.

BLAH

**Tori's POV**

I stared at Jade for a while trying to sink in what she just told me. I opened my mouth for words but all that came out was nothing as I quickly shut my mouth once again. Jade broke the silence first as she spoke again.

"I bet you want to leave me and now and tell the police, huh?" She said and I could detect hopelessness in her voice as she spoke.

"No." I finally use my voice at that time shocked at what I said as Jade looked at me shocked as well.

"No?" She asked surprised.

"No. I…..won't tell on you Jade." I spoke more with a serious tone.

"Why? This is a great time to turn in the Wicked West and get money and fame!" She said as she finally sat all the way up and looked me in the eyes. "You could be happy and live a blissful life with your sister and make it into the show business."

I looked her into her eyes as I spoke, "I wouldn't be as happy if you weren't by my side Jade. I know you wouldn't be either."

Jade looked at me shocked before she grasped my shoulders and pulled me into a smoldering kiss then quickly letting go as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked her.

"For not giving up on me." She said solemnly.

I hugged her back as we lied down but I couldn't help the thought in my head as I wondered what she meant by that statement.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I really liked Shapiro in this one too. So dark :D.**

**Anyways please review! I'll update as soon as possible, most likely tomorrow but I'll try anyways to get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Meet the Friends

**I'm back! Hiya!**

**I want to give a big hug and thank you to all my reviewers out there! I wish I can give you all a cookie but sadly I can't so we will just have to work with a big web hug. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Public Enemies….just the clothes on my back. If that counts. O.o**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my legs and arms tangled with Jade's body. Her head was in the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but to look down at her as she sleeps. Her face looks so relaxed and peaceful and it made me wonder if Jade ever had peaceful moments. Since I learned she robs banks for living I couldn't help to think if her life is ever in danger. Does she ever get shot at? Do any of her men die? How much stress is she under? All those questions passed through my head and I didn't notice Jade waking up till I saw her crystal blue eyes fixed on me. Her face shown happiness until she really looked at me, then her eyebrows scrunched together and her smile slipped to a frown. I guess my face resembled worry so I put on a fake smile, just for her.

"Good morning." I breathed to her.

"Good morning." She made a small smile back.

"Did you-"

"What's wrong?" She asked me while cutting me off.

"What do you mean?" I faked confusion.

"Oh, what so ever do you mean?" She said using that country voice of me.

"I don't talk like that!" I whined back to her.

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

I fell back on the bed in a huff and untangled myself from Jade. That is until she grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of her, so then I end lying on her chest. I looked into her eyes for a while and all I could see was worry in them so I put my head down to lay in her neck instead. After a short time full of silence I finally relaxed into her arms because I realized she wasn't letting go of me anytime soon. I heaved a big sigh and finally opened my mouth to talk to her.

"I'm scared." I tried to sound passive but it came out more of a whine.

"Scared of what Tori?" She asked me.

I calmed myself down for a bit because I felt like I was about to cry as I finally looked at Jade, but I held back my tears and continued.

"Of your job. I mean is there ever a day you worry you don't make it out of the bank alive? Or if you get caught or ambushed and be sent to prison for life? And I might never get to see you again?" By this time I felt a lone tear come down my face. Jade released one of her arms off my body to reach a hand up and wipe my tear away before cupping my face and them bringing me down to her just before our lips touched.

"I use to not worry everyday about making it out alive or not getting arrested, but now I do care because you're with me and I would hate the fact of not seeing your beautiful face every day." Jade said and that literally put butterflies in my stomach hearing that. I'm pretty sure my smile could have beaten the Jokers at this point. Jade pulled my face completely to her as she kissed me on the bed. I was too happy to reject her either.

After Jade and I shared our passionate kiss we got up and took a shower, brushed our teeth and hair, and got dressed. We came out to have breakfast, the omelets of course, and conversed some more. Jade however had to leave early to take care of business so she just gave me a quick kiss and headed out the door. Me not wanting to stay in the apartment by myself, I chatted with the butlers and maids before I had one of jade's men take me out to Cat's place. She's in for a big surprise.

BLAH

**Beck's POV**

"We were able to catch Wilson sir, but at this moment he is at the hospital because of a bullet wound to his chest. Here are some files about it. The doctors wouldn't give all of his personal information away but once he has checked out, Wilson belongs to us." I finished my statement to the captain as he looked at the paperwork I handed to him.

"Good, good. Well done Oliver! I'm proud of you. That's why I put you in this position." He told me and I couldn't help the smile break on my face as I told him thank you.

"What's Harpers condition?" He asked me. I looked down in grief as I looked back to his eyes and said, "He didn't make it sir." It was a sad moment for the captain as he gave a heavy sigh and slunk back in his chair. It's known to the whole precinct that Harper is the captain's nephew and now the captain has to break the news to his brother. I told him it was my fault and would take full responsibility in telling Harpers parents but the captain dismissed it saying it was family business. I gave him a grim smile before I stepped out of his office and slunk myself on the bench outside his office. I put my head in my hands as I grew angry that I couldn't save not one single life on that mission. I put my head up and made a thud against the wall as I looked to the ceiling to try and keep my anger down. I figured going for a walk would be better for me. I went to my cubicle and put my gun down and just carried my badge as I walked out the precinct, or tried to escape as women kept coming to me and giving me things and asking if I were okay. I guess it was the wrong day to wear a blue tight long sleeved shirt and tight tan jeans as well.

I finally got out of the place to continue walking so I wouldn't berate myself too much. I must wonder though how Wilson got shot before we got to him. The neighborhood we were in was really quiet and the only DNA samples to be found were Wilson and his blood laid about him. All the other neighbors my men spoke to told me they only heard a gunshot and nothing else. That's was a story that I indeed needed t to solve myself. I found myself in the park as I checked my surroundings and gazed out as I watched the kids play. I went to sit at a bench under the shade to relax in the sun a bit. It was a nice day, so I should try to chill.

"Nice day, huh?"

"Ya, it is." I smiled at that statement as I looked over to my right to acknowledge the speaker. As soon as my eyes locked on crystal blue I did a big jump out of my seat as I flew backwards off the bench onto the ground.

"J-Jade!" I stuttered out as I saw her wearing a tight pants suit that fit every curve of her body.

"In the presence." She just smiled that evil smile at me.

"What are you doing here? Out in the open? In the daytime at a park for Pete's sake!" I yelled at her but realized I had to lower my voice because the parents were looking my way.

"What? Are you going to arrest me?" She challenged. I just glared at her and huffed before I sat back on the bench and face foreword.

"Thought so." She chided.

"Your men are all over the place." I mumbled.

"That never stopped you before."

I looked at her to see that evil smile of hers at full potential. I could tell she was enjoying my awkwardness.

"What are you doing here, Jade." I said more sternly this time.

"I can't enjoy the fresh air?" She's playing with me now.

"Not when there's a cop beside you." I glared at her this time.

"Who can't arrest me."

"You know why I can't." I gritted through my teeth. We both glared at each other for a while before she got up off the bench.

"I had to take care of business." She spoke silently.

"What business?" I asked her.

"I went to see Wilson."

"At the hospital?"

"No shit." She spat and I just raised my hands up in mock surrender. "I went to see how he was doing."

I gave a small smile when she said that. "So the wicked west does have a heart." She just shot me a glare then looked back at the kids playing.

"What'd you ask him?"I was kind of curious to why she was there. Jade just looked down for a bit then looked back at me saying she had to go.

"Where? To who, exactly?" I yelled to her as she retreated from me with her men in tow. She stopped for a second glancing back.

"To my girl." She smirked at me and I notice it wasn't a regular smirk but a smile I haven't seen in forever.

"What girl?" I asked curiously and I knew Jade is bi and all and I guess she thought I was jealous because she just smiled again and continued walking off. I slumped back into my bench and sat there for a while before I got back up and headed to the precinct.

BLAH

**Tori's POV**

I made it to Cat's place only to find out she scampered off to mine so I just rode back there. I got out the car thinking the driver would stay there but following Jade's rules he had to be with me where ever I went so he followed me to my place. I was about to knock on the door but then I remembered I used to live here so grabbed the key under the mat, we always kept it there for emergencies (well mostly Trina), and headed inside with my 'bodyguard' in tow.

"Hello?" I asked when I walked in.

"Tori!" I heard my name being called and a big squeal then my body being crushed by cat's being. My bodyguard thought I was choking on air so he came to help only to have me shooing him off.

"It's ok; she does this all the time. Why don't you go sit and relax?" I asked with Cat still clinging to me. He looked nervous about doing so but I reassured him it was okay so he finally sat down.

I glanced to the cute little red head below me and gave a big smile as she looked back up at me.

"Hey Cat." I smiled to her.

"Hi Tori! I missed you so much. Like this much!" She opened her arms wide just to show me and I just laughed at her cuteness.

"I missed you too. Where's Trina?"

"Oh she's here touching up her toes. I got bored at my place so she asked me to come over." She just shrugged as she told me.

"I think it's more so you got bored and had no food so you just came over to my place anyways." I raised my eyebrow at her as she just giggled and nodded her head.

"You know me so well." She winked then went to talk to my driver. "Hey can you do me a favor and get Trina! I have something to tell you both!" I yelled to Cat as I walked to my kitchen to get some lunch since I didn't have any yet when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it only to see my best friend on the other side of it.

"Tori!"

"Andre'!"

He pulled me into a hug with my arms around his neck and his around my waist as we hugged closely only to pulled out of it from a loud cough behind Andre. I looked up to see no one other than Jade behind him glaring at Andre with a glare I would pee my pants from. Andre stepped back with wide eyes when he saw Jade and I looked back to see my driver as well standing in fear with a confused Cat and a surprised Trina who just shouted, "When did all these people come?" Screw my life.

**There's the chapter. I really don't know why I added that last part, it was inevitable. Don't worry though, nothing bad will happen, maybe. Just look forward to the next one!**

**Review please!**


	7. Who did it?

**Hey! Hey! Hey! HI! :D**

**Sorry about this chapter being so late…I really have no other excuse for it so ya…my bad.**

**There was some surprising drama in the last chapter, followed by this one to. There will be some more action coming soon, in the next chapter ha-ha, so get ready!**

**FuFuFallenAngel- lol something is about to go down, maybe, it's not as crazy but there's a lot of yelling and some mild cussing. XD and I never meant to put him whipped, more so scared, but I guess that works too.**

**CanadianPianoMan- oops I'll work on my wording, thanks for letting me know**

**Jade's POV**

After my brief conversation with Beck I decided to go back to my suite to see my girl. Only to find out she wasn't there and one of my guards took her out somewhere. I had to threaten one of his buddies to tell me where she went (even though he was going to tell me in the first place) and I found out that she went to her place so I went there as well. The car pulled up to her place so I got out and walked, well sped walk, to her room only to see the door already open. I walked slowly up hearing Tori yell some guys name, she should only be yelling mine, and I walked in the doorway to see some guy glued to my Tori and one of my men who is supposedly protecting her sitting on the couch drinking an iced tea! My face was screaming death as I bore my eyes into the head of the dude hugging my Tori, which I noticed he shivered from. So I gave a loud cough and saw Tori froze as she stared at me in fear and her friend too, good.

"What the heck is going on?" Shouted some girl with an avocado mask on.

"I would like to know myself, Tori." I hissed at Tori.

"Jade, before this all goes out of hand. I can explain." She started.

I just nodded my head for her to continue.

"This guy right here is my best friend Andre."

"Hey!" The red head exclaimed.

"Cat you're my best friend too!"

"Oh, ok." After that she just giggled, weird child.

"I still want to know who these people are!"

"What people?" Cat questioned the avocado girl.

"Trina will you be quiet! You know who these guys are!"

Oh so she's Tori's sister. Tori's prettier but I will never admit that out loud to these people.

"I'm Cat!"

"We know who you are Cat." Andre said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't." We all looked at my guard and I just raised one eyebrow questioning him, so he continued. "I didn't know her name." He said more quietly but I just rolled my eyes at him so he just sat back on the couch.

"Who are you?" Trina questioned.

"Trina your avocado mask is slipping." Tori drawled out.

"Well it's not my fault! It's this faulty air conditioning!" She waved her hands crazy-like like Tori does.

"Can we please get to the point, now?" I asked a little irritated.

"Oh ya, well I didn't want to be bored at the room so I came to visits Cat's house instead, only to find out she's at my place. Hence to why I'm here." Tori just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I just stood there for a while taking in her story and her surroundings and noted to myself this place is not really a nice home. I then looked back at Tori before I nodded my head to her.

"We're leaving."

The silence that filled the room was unbearable as Tori and her friends gaped at me.

"Why? We can't hang out here and have some food and drink a little?" Tori asked me.

"No, I have other business to tend to before the day is over."

"But why, Jade?"

"_But why, Jade?"_

"I don't talk like that!"

"How about I play the radio!" Cat exclaimed as she went to radio and turned it on only for the news to be playing, my luck.

"Good news everybody! It turns out Pretty Boy Wilson was turned in last night. He was admitted to the hospital that night for being shot by an unknown enemy. The police didn't make the shot but someone did with a revolver and clean shot to the chest. The next victims the new task force is after are Baby Face Shapiro and Wicked West. If you have any information on them please come down to the precint."

At that point Tori had run to the radio to turn it off as her friends and sister glanced at her questioningly. It made me wonder if she had told her friends about me, hopefully not, but I have a bad feeling about this whole scenario. My mind was already ticking about who shot Wilson and why as well.

"Guys, I have to tell you all something but first you have to promise me you can keep a secret."

"We all stared at her with wide eyes, me mostly before Andre spoke up saying he promised followed by Cat and Trina. What does this girl think she's doing?

"How do you guys feel about the criminal Wicked West?"

"She's evil."

"She's pretty hot….but bad as well, yeah."

"She's a bad girl."

I gave all three of them a glare while Tori continued.

"Well, what if I knew that person in a more then friends way? She asked.

"Tori, what-" My guard came up to me before I could stop Tori and whispered an emergency meeting with Shapiro about Wilson.

"What?" I whispered-yelled back at him.

"Shapiro wants to talk with you."

"No shit Sherlock. I meant like why now, in the evening?"

"He says it's important."

At that point I only sighed and looked back to Tori who was looking at me confused. That look is so cute on her- focus Jade! Focus!

"I have to go but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Tori. It's getting late so when you're done here go back to my place immediately. Got it?" It wasn't really a question but more of a command as she nodded her head quickly and I walked out of her place.

I walked outside and noticed a long Crowley in front of me with the back window down and Shapiro sitting in the backseat. I walked up to the vehicle and looked him up and down noticing his overall jeans look. This guy did not understand fashion yet everything he wore made him look good. Ridiculous.

"West." He greeted me.

"Shapiro."

"Why don't you hop in?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we have important business to discuss."

"Your point?" I challenged.

"It's also getting a bit dark, I really don't think you want these nosy neighbors to see you out here. Unless you want to get arrested like Wilson." He just smirked at me and I all wanted to do was wipe if off his face.

I just huffed and glared at him before I walked around and got in the car. I told my men to follow behind in my car. Shapiro just giggled at me and I glared right back at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled at him.

"You scared to ride with little ol' me now, Jade?"

"Shut up Shapiro and drive."

He just giggled again before telling his driver to go. We sat quiet for a while before I couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"You know anything about Wilson?" I asked him.

"No, why would I?" He said a bit harshly as he glanced at me then looking out the window.

"I went to see him at the hospital."

"Awe, you saw him on his death bed?"

"He didn't die you twerp. You all of people should know that." I got a little annoyed at this point with all of his jokes.

"Then why bring it up in the first place."

"He kept saying your name when I talked to him."

"Saying what about me?" He looked at me a bit curious than normal so I continued just to see where this would go.

"He kept saying Shapiro, gun, Beck, and kill him repeatedly. Do you know what went down that night, Robbie?" It was the first time I used his name in a while so he just frowned at that.

"No, I wouldn't know but if you ask me Wilson has always been a little cuckoo." Robbie giggled at his statement. I just kept my glare on him before nodding my head and saying okay then looked out the window too. Something wasn't tying up correctly in Wilson's story. One thing for sure was that Wilson has always been crazy but he had his days. For one second I believed his story for his eyes shown fear and help. Wilson was shot purposefully that night, Beck didn't do it, and no one I knew did it.

I looked back at Robbie as he glanced at me with a smile then looked back to his work to file out. Already asking me questions about other stuff to change the subject at hand about Wilson. My eyes widened a bit as I stared at Robbie then brought them back to normal when Robbie glance at me again. That bastard shot him.

BLAH

**Tori's POV**

After Jade left I looked back at my friends to continue my story. Jade did tell me not to do anything stupid so I figured not to tell my friends, well not all of them.

"What about being more than friends with the Wicked West, Tori?" Andre asked.

"Oh, um, nothing, I just found out that she hasn't robbed a bank in a while. Isn't that great news! SO maybe we can be friends with her." I yelled hoping they wouldn't catch on to my lie.

"Oh ya, she hasn't, I guess." Andre nodded awkwardly.

"What! That's it! I'm going back to do my face!" Trina exclaimed before she left the living room. I gave a big sigh before I laughed with them nervously.

"Cat you want to join me in the kitchen?" I asked her hoping she would catch on.

"No." She just smiled at me. I just sighed heavily again.

"Cat, can you come with me to the kitchen?" Hoping she would catch on this time.

"No I'm fine. I'll chill with Andre." She just smiled at me again. Are you serious! I just walked over to her, grabbed her wrist then dragged her into my kitchen.

"Ouch Tori! Why'd you pull so hard?" She used her baby face on me but I stayed strong.

"Because Cat, what I said in the living room was not the truth." I slowly told her.

"Gasp. Tori lied to us." She looked at me surprised so I just mentally slapped my head and got straight to the point.

"Cat, I'm dating the Wicked West, the girl who was just in my house." I told her.

She then made a cute face and asked me, "The same girl from the restaurant? By the way we need another girl's night out." She giggled again. This girl can change subjects really fast.

"Yes Cat, the same girl." I nodded my head to her and she just gasped again then smiled really wide. "I knew it!" She shouted and I had to shush her to keep quiet.

"Don't tell anybody, not even Trina, ok Cat?" I asked her hoping she would understand where I'm coming from.

"Why not tell Trina or Andre?" She asked me.

"I want to tell them when the right time comes. Can I trust you with this secret mission Cat?" I asked her in an army standard thing knowing she will play along.

"Yes maim Captain Tori!" She said then saluted me as she marched out of the kitchen. I could only laugh at her march then told my friends and sister bye and left back to Jade's place. I hoped she would be there before me.

**End. :D**

**Until the next one, hasta la vista baby!**


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Public Enemies but I do love the song One and Only by Adele. :D**

**Tori's POV**

I make it home only to find out Jade hasn't arrived yet. Well there go my plans for the evening. _I wonder where she can be._ I thought to myself. _Calm down Tori, she's probably just running late. _Or even worse, she got caught! _Tori! Chill for a second! You're just overreacting!_ Ya, I guess so, I'm just overreacting as usual. Jade will be here in like ten seconds once she stomps through that front door. Any minute now. Yep, any minute…..well I was wrong. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and made my way to our room. I figured I would just take a bath and rest a little before Jade returned.

I got my pj's ready after I got the bath running with a lot of bubbles and relaxing music playing in the background off the record player. I grabbed a good book and wine glass ready for me then stripped myself down to get in the tub. Jade's bathroom is really nice: she had one of those tubs with the little legs up under it and it was big enough to fit two people. Maybe one day we can cuddle together in the tub with Jade behind me and my back pressed up against her- calm down Tori. I'm blushing like crazy and I'm pretty sure my whole face is red at this point. I sat back in the tub and relaxed into it feeling all of my tense muscles release and closed my eyes. I'm in total bliss now.

"Well don't you look comfortable."

I jolted my eyes open in surprise upon hearing Jade's voice. I turn to look at her and see her standing in the doorway gazing at me, then her eyes moving down to my breasts in the water.

"Eyes up here Jade." I told her sternly. She just chuckled at me then dragged a chair inside the bathroom and sat next to the tub. She shrugged off her jacket she was wearing and kicked her shoes off as she relaxed in the chair. I just gazed at her as she lied back with her eyes closed and heaved a big sigh. I began to worry for her sensing she was under a lot of stress, poor Jade.

"You want to join me in the tub. It has bubbles. Tropical scent." I smiled up at her hoping she would give in. She just snorted and opened one eye to look at me. Those eyes make me shiver every time I see them.

"No I'm good Tori. If anything I would rather take a shower then a bath or I would fall asleep in that tub." She chuckled at me. I just gave her a fake pout and said, "Come on Jadey, join me. You'll love it and I promise to keep you awake." I then wiggled my eyebrows up at her. She just smiled at me and finally gave in because she started to undress right in front of me. I swear I couldn't hide the blush appearing on my face. As I not so subtly stared at her body I couldn't help but notice some bruises on her skin: some old and some new. I was about to ask her but then Jade got in the tub sitting behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She gave a big sigh and relaxed her head in the crook of my neck. I gave a quick giggle because her breath tickled my neck but my face went back to serious when I turned my head a little back to look at her.

"Jade. Why- why do you have bruises all over your body?" I asked her and I could feel her tense under me. She then started to unravel her arms from my waist but I put my hands on hers and held them there. I don't want jade backing away from me. "Jade?" I questioned her again.

She gave another sigh before she looked me in my eyes. "Not a lot of people like me Tori." Her eyes shown a bit of sadness as she told me that and I really wanted to know who couldn't like this blue-eyed vixen. I was going to push more out of her but she just kissed me instead and pulled my back into her chest so she could rest in my neck again. I figured to let it drop since Jade is really tired but I'll keep those questions stored away until tomorrow. So, I just laid my head back and relaxed in Jade's arms and I felt her lips curve upwards in my neck because she's happy I didn't press on. I really wanted to know who didn't like Jade and left her hurt and bruised. Who would do that?

After the relaxing moment and a shared wine glass between the two of us, Jade and I got out of the bathtub and dried off before we went to bed. Jade decided to just dive in the bed naked and I couldn't help but blush again. She called out to me asking to join her in the bed also but I shook my head and smiled at her. I put on a pair of lacey red panties and one of Jade's big shirts with no bra and climbed in the bed with her. She just pouted at me but I kissed her pout away so she could smile instead. She looked me up and down in the bed, probably trying to see the outline of my body. I poked her in the chest and raised my eyebrows while she just laughed at the situation.

"Is that my shirt?" She asked me.

"Maybe so, maybe not." I bit my lip and smirked at her as she raised her studded eyebrow at me then jumped on top of my body and kissed me.

I woke up the next morning with Jade spooning behind me and her arm draped over my waist. Her head is in the back of my neck and I can feel her breathing softly and that caused me to smile. I turned around in her arms, which is kind of difficult because this girl has a strong grip, and gazed at her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Her face looks so relaxed and I touched her lips gently and watched how she moved a little then relax again. I just smiled at her cuteness then decided to get up earlier so I can have our breakfast ready before she wakes up. I slowly got out of her clenching grasp on me and made it out of the bed.

I went to the kitchen and had her cooks prepare us a big breakfast and smiled at them then made my way back to the living room. I turned on the radio to hear what's going on in this city. So far there haven't been any bank robberies, especially from Jade; she might be getting all soft now because of me. A girl could only dream. One of the maid's brought me a cup of coffee when I heard the doorbell ring. _I wonder who that can be?_ I thought to myself. I got up as a maid went to answer the door and I stood behind her to see who it is.

"Good morning Mr. Oliver." The maid said. My eyes bugged out a bit because I recognized who this person is and his eyes did the same as his eyes scanned me up and down.

"You're Beck Oliver?"

"You're Jade West's girl?"

We both said at the same time then quickly said sorry after interrupting each other. I finally gave in and looked at him, then stepped to the side to let him in.

"Oh and by the way I'm Tori Vega." I told him as I stretched out my hand to him. He stretched out his hand and shook mine as he smiled back at me.

"Well nice to finally meet you Tori. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" I wonder what Jade said about me.

"Well, just a little bit." He chuckled as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"Oh well sit down. Jade is going to be awake anytime soon. I'm just waiting for our breakfast to be ready. You want to join us?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"No, I'm ok I just wanted to stop in and give Jade a message before I left back out to work." He told me.

"Oh, do you want me to give it to her?"

"No, its ok, I'll give it to her another time." He smiled. I felt a little hurt knowing there was a secret I couldn't be told but got over it as I realized something else.

"You- you're a cop, right?" I asked him a little wary.

He looked a little uncomfortable as he shifted a bit to my question but replied anyways. "Yes, I am."

"So you do know about Jade, right?" I felt a little uneasy hoping he knew what I was talking about and praying he wasn't a stupid cop I was about to give Jade's identity away to.

He stared at me for a while contemplating his answer before he opened his mouth to speak, "Yes I do know about Jade. If you mean the bad Jade."

I made a confused face at him and he just raised an eyebrow at me. "So you know about the bad bad side of Jade?"

"If you mean that bad, then yes I do."

"Are we talking about the same bad?"

"I don't know, what's your bad?"

I glared at him for turning everything around in my head. Stupid cop.

"My bad is a bad bad that's bad." Oh man, I just confused myself and I guess he could tell because he just laughed at me.

"I know what you mean Tori. Jade is the 'Wicked West'. I've known for a long time." He just smiled at me.

I gave a huge sigh and fell back a little then resurfaced to question him again. "Then why don't, you know, arrest her. Not that I would want you to or anything but if you've known for a long time, what's holding you back?"

"What's holding you back from telling the police on her?" He asked me as well. I tilted my head to the side to and gazed at him as we silently had the same answers in our head.

"I don't know, I guess. Maybe because she's a sweet person and has a really cute laugh and she makes me smile every time I see her." I spoke out not even realizing what I said and for some reason I couldn't stop, "She has this warmth that I just want to fall into all the time that just keeps me happy every day. She's funny, beautiful, and has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen." After my little monologue I blushed at what I just told Beck and apologized real quickly.

"Don't be sorry. It happens to all of us." He just smiled at me again. I couldn't help the next sentence come out of my mouth next, "is that what happened to you too. Is it why you can't arrest her?"

His eyes dropped a little in sadness as he looked down then back up into my eyes. "Part of the reason why." He made a small smile at me this time.

The next question was burning in the back of my head and I knew I had to ask him just to be sure of something.

"Are you still in love with her?" I asked him. He gazed at me for a while then opened his mouth to talk before he got interrupted.

"What are you doing here Beck?" Jade walked into the room stretching her arms as she stared at us staring back at her. "What?" She snapped and we just looked away quickly before Beck got up from the couch. I got up as with him and walked over to Jade as she wore a big t shirt as well.

Beck's eyes switched between us then asked, "Did you guys, ya know, get to it?" In the corner of my eyes I saw jade roll her eyes but I was a little confused to what he said. "Get to what?" I asked him. He just gave a quick never mind and smiled as he head for the front door.

"I'll talk to you later Jade. We have to discuss some important things." He told Jade and I could feel that hurt piling up in me again. "Oh and, Tori?" I matched my eyes with his when I heard my name. "If you want to continue talking I'm free from two to three thirty for my break." I nodded my head and smiled at him. He just winked at the both of us and left the condo.

"So what was that all about?" Jade asked me.

"What did he have to discuss with you about?" I asked her with another question. She just glared at me and I smirked at her and gave a quick peck on her lips.

"Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starved and I have a busy schedule today." She said as she took my hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you guys are discussing?" I pleaded with her.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about on the couch?" I hate questions answered with a question.

"If I tell you will you tell me?" I pleaded with her again.

"Maybe."

"Jade!" I whined.

"Later Tori, I promise, right now I have to get with the boys and get some work done and later on we can have a- moment with each other. Deal?" She asked me.

It took me a few seconds but I finally nodded my head in agreement with her and she gave me a passionate kiss that surprised me but before I could respond back she pulled away.

"Now let's go eat breakfast." She smirked at me and I could only follow behind smiling.

**That was a chapter full of fluff…next one has a bank robbery and more questions left to be answered. Until then guys, thanks for playing Family Feud! :D **

**FuFuFallenAngel- ya let's go with wuss lol**


	9. The Big Heist: Part1

**So here we go with a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I couldn't type it the way I wanted to. Then it turned out to be way longer than planned so I put the first half in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Public Enemies….. not that I wouldn't love to but I don't…some guy named Dan does…and a director whose name I don't know.**

**NO POV**

Inside at the back of an abandoned warehouse lies scrambling feet and orders being barked all around. Loud enough to keep attention but quiet enough so the outside wouldn't peak in. The 'Wicked' West is getting some of her men ready as they pass around AK-47 and shotguns plus crowbars, masks, and knifes. Today wasn't a regular heist for her and her men. Today she would be robbing three banks in total. She will hit the First National Bank, Trustees Bank, and the biggest of them all, The Bank of Manhattan. It turns out the governor himself was stupid enough to put his savings there thinking it would be safe. Poor guy. Jade planned it all out with Shapiro in their car ride. He would help her by bringing some of his 'foolish men' as he says, to help distract the police at the other banks while she robs The Bank of Manhattan. It's a great plan of course but since the Wilson incident Jade wasn't too sure about trusting 'Baby Face' Shapiro. He arranged a meeting point so they would split all the money. She may not trust his judgment at this point but if the ending results in her getting money, she can't help to complete her job.

The police have been extra 'sensitive' these days since Wilson getting shot. He was let out of the hospital only to be put back in jail and to go to court. Jade went to the court this morning, not worrying about people recognizing her because she wore a big hood covering her face and had two guys protecting her. She sat in the back listening to the court hearing.

_(Past- Inside the Court Room)_

_The judge peered his eyes at Wilson in his black and white jumper suit. He had his arms wrenched behind him handcuffed together. He looked uncomfortable and defeated as he stood before the judge knowing he is going to lose the case._

"'_Pretty Boy' Wilson you have been charged with five counts of murder to the police department and assault upon the Manhattans commoners. You have robbed our banks…..several…times and kept this country already in the depression it is in. People are starving while you and your greedy friends take all the money and run. You are the type of low down scums this world doesn't need." The judge said aggravated. Jade could only sneer at his comments. _

"_Do you have anything to say before the jury gives there decree?" The judge asks Wilson. _

_Wilson finally took the chance to glance up at the judge and then slightly turns his head to the jury. His eyes appear blood shot red and he has purple bags under his eyes. His back is slumped as he tries to straighten it back out but fails to do so. He finally gives in and stares back at the judge. He knows he could tell the judge everything about Shapiro, West, where they live and their bank robbery plans. He can sell them out in a flash and not have to die in jail alone. He could and he would if he didn't see the red dot on his shirt right on his heart. He stared at the mark and back up to the judge. No one would care for his death if he spoke so he kept his thoughts to himself and finally shook his head to the judge, "No, your honor."_

"_Well then, jury?" The judge looked on to the jury._

_A man stands up as he holds some documents in his hands, his eyes addressing the court and the judge, finally landing on Wilson. "We the jury finds, Robert Wilson, guilty of all charges."_

"_Then it is decided. Robert Wilson, you will spend two months in prison following up to your execution. Court adjourned." The judge smacks the gravel after his decree before he gets up from his chair and exits the court room. _

_Wilson glanced back at his shirt and noticed the red dot is gone. He smirked for a while and then he was dragged out of the court room by two of the guards. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle knowing his fate was already declared but he wouldn't die alone in this world._

_Jade watched him with hooded eyes as he left laughing maniacally. She could tell he finally reached his breaking point of insanity and sneered as he finally left the court room. She got up from her bench and left as well with her men tailing behind her._

_(End of flashback)_

Jade knew this plan had a 50/50 shot rating on it: half for the failure and being caught or half with success and her coming home to Tori. Gosh how she really missed her right now, and it's only been an hour since she last saw her! She had hoped this mission would go okay and prayed nothing happened to Tori while she's away. Jade shook her head as she brought her attention back to her men and got in the vehicles with them.

**Tor's POV**

After Jade left to do some business I decided to Beck on his offer. I got dressed and grabbed Steven to have him take me to Beck's place. We rode for a while and we got there and I noticed how Beck's place seemed rather middle class compared to Jade's standard of living…and mine, I'm just poor….I got out of the car and went to his door and knocked with Steven behind me. After a few minutes I heard some rustling and saw Beck as he opened the door wearing nothing but sweatpants and some socks. That guy did sure have a nice chest but I still preferred Jade's.

"Well hey Tori…..and her bodyguard….come on in." Beck smiled at me. I smiled back at him and stepped inside his apartment which has some nice perks to it but nothing expensive. I sat down on his couch which felt a bit lumpy but still comfortable. Steven stood against the wall next to a window keeping watch; I guess Jade threatened him to never leave his post around me. Poor guy.

"I can tell you still want to talk, right? About Jade?" Beck asks me.

"Yes. I still have some questions needed to be answered. If you don't mind?" I answered warily.

"No, no it's fine, let me just put a shirt on and get some drinks for us." He told me before he went upstairs.

I took the time to study Beck's place starting with the green couch I sat on which matched no color theme with the walls and carpet. His walls were painted burgundy and his carpet was a dirty badge. Men have no taste what so ever. Even his dark blue curtains didn't help anything. After I gazed at his theme he came downstairs and I quickly put a smile on my face.

"Ok, so drinks, ya." He ran into the kitchen then came back out to hand me a cup of lemonade and sat down next to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

I didn't want to start with heavy questions and make everything awkward if he doesn't answer them but I figured to just try my luck and ask him. "How did you and Jade meet? Did you guys date? What did you do when you find out about her job? Did you lover her? Do you still love her? Do-"

"Hold on Tori, one question at a time." He laughs at me and I couldn't help to blush in embarrassment from rambling off again. "I'll still answer them for you though. Jade and I met in my college years, I was nineteen and she was eighteen. The first thing I noticed was her clothes when she came to sit next to me. Then I finally caught her gorgeous blue eyes and I was entranced by them. I didn't know her well but we automatically hit it off at the ice cream place. I had my friend Robbie keep giving us ice cream and even in my most happiest moment just talking with her I didn't take the chance to notice some bad electricity coming between Jade and Robbie. I didn't know what was wrong then and I asked her multiple times about but she just pushed the topic away."

"So why can't you arrest her? What's preventing you from turning her in? Again, not that I would want you to." I asked him.

He gave a quick sigh before speaking, "Jade had still lived with her father then and so I would always come to her house to hang out when I had time off. Her father was a really rich man and they lived in luxury. Way better than my standard of living. Every time I came Jade would drag me to her room so I never got a real tour of her place. One day when Jade went to take a shower I decided to give myself a tour. I started upstairs and gave a quick look at everything then headed downstairs. I went through the kitchen and dining hall and noticed an office straight ahead with the door ajar. I usually never snoop around places I don't need to be but something told me to peek inside. I went in the office and turned on the light only to jump back at the sight of Jade's father tied to a chair with a bullet through his lower chest, his mouth gagged with a scarf and his hands handcuffed to his back. I quickly ran to him ignoring all the money I was stepping on to check on Mr. West. I found out he was still alive and un handcuffed him with my spare key, un gagged him and helped him walk in the living room. I could faintly hear him breathe and I was really starting to panic so then I yelled Jade's name several times before she came downstairs and noticed me holding her father. I yelled at her to call the police and get an ambulance but she just simply walked over to me and told me to drop him. I looked at her skeptically until I heard police sirens coming towards the house and my eyes widened in fear. My DNA was all over the guy and the evidence pointed at me. I looked at the door, her father who still wasn't breathing regularly even after I gave him CPR. He was losing too much blood. I looked at Jade and she told me to drop her father and run out the back door as fast as I can. At first I was reluctant to do so but back then I could have lost my job and I wouldn't be in this position today. So I selfishly dropped her father and ran out the back door like she told me too."

"What happened after that? Did she ever tell you who shot her father?" I questioned him.

"I went back to find Jade a few weeks later to find out the police never processed my DNA on the men so I was off the hook but she had a catch. Her catch was she wouldn't give the real evidence to the police as long as I never arrested her. I called her out on it because at that point I was feeling so guilty about everything that I didn't care if she told on me but she got me there, again. She found out something of me and held it over my head till this day. The fact that I loved her too much then and love her now I would never turn her in because I couldn't handle seeing her being executed. So she always got away. Then I found out a few months later that she's the 'Wicked' West and that made everything worse me. I'm a cop now and I still can't turn her in without her telling my biggest secret. I also never found out who shot her father." Beck sighed in defat as he slumped in the chair and we both sat there for a while, him calming down and me taking it all in. He then turned his head toward me and smiled and I could only look at him confused.

"So, do you love Jade?"

**NO POV**

At the First National Bank, the plan is just now starting to kick off as the leader of the group there gathers his men ready and arms the guns, puts on their ski masks, and break in to the bank. They shout obscenities and curse words yelling at everybody to get their hands down while five of the men go to the back with the bank teller to open the vault.

"Open it up Mr. Bank man." Spoke a muffled voice to the teller. All the teller could do was nod his head quickly in fear to open the safe.

"Hurry up you little prick! The police will be here any second!" Yelled the muffled voice. The teller finally got the vault open as the four men went to bag the money and the other guy kept watch. He kept looking at his watch from time to time making sure his crew was still on schedule. _Its noon_, he thought. At that time the police would be here if it wasn't for the bank robbery at The Trustees Bank. He smirked under his mask knowing that the plan was going well.

(Trustess Bank)

"Everyone drop to the floor, now! All the tellers put the money in the bag!" Yelled another man in a clown mask as he led his group inside. They came in late to the bank by three minutes off schedule, knowing the man in charge would not like that, but continued on anyways. At the point when his team finally got to the vault and started to stash money away the police have arrived out front.

"This is the police! Anyone inside needs to come on out and surrender. This is your only warning!" A megaphone blasted into the bank which only caused the guys to snicker. About half of the men grabbed their guns and stepped outside.

"Alright, now put the weapons down and put your hands on the ground as well!" The megaphone blasted again at them.

"Of course officer," Spoke the man behind the clown mask, "Right after we kill ya first!" He and his men opened fire the guns as the police as they cowardly stood behind the police cars to not be hit. After a few good minutes of assault the bank robbers ran back inside and locked the doors again keeping all the hostages inside.

The police got from behind their cars and stood up, some of them being newbies were shaking quite a lot, but the more experienced ones loaded their pistols and shuffled their way to the front of the bank, finding any way to get in.

"Someone call Beck to get his ass out here!" Barked the head officer.

"Sir, but there's another robbery going down at The First National Bank." Spoke a little officer.

"Oh good grief, send some more men down there then and have Beck-" The head officer was cut off as another high ranked officer came to him.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but there's another bank robbery going down at the Manhattan Bank!"

The head officer blanked out for a second not believing what her heard. Three bank robberies in one day. What made the situation worse was that the ranked officer told him it was being led by the 'Wicked' West.

**Tori's POV**

"Do you love Jade?"

I looked at Beck skeptically before I turned away to consider my answer.

"I guess, I really don't know actually. I know that spending everyday with her is a precious moment to me and I love seeing her wake up next to me. I love just being with her everywhere and I guess…I guess….I guess I do love…..Jade." I smiled at my own realization being the reason I can't get enough of her kisses and love radiating from her. I love Jade West.

"Is that why you won't turn her in?" Beck asked me which knocked me out of my daze and turned my head backed to him.

"No, well at first I didn't turn her in because I wanted to try us out. To see what she's like outside of being known as the 'Wicked' West. Now, however, because I love her I can't let her go. I don't want to see her die in front of my eyes. That would kill me." My eyes started to tear up as I said that and I felt Beck wipe his thumb under my eyes which only made us both laugh.

"Looks like we're both stuck under her spell." He laughed to me and I just smiled at him. All of a sudden a rapid knock came to Beck's front door and he got up answer it. I didn't see who it was but then Beck quickly came back to the living room and his face screamed worry, anger, and confusion all into one.

"Beck, what's going on?" I asked him worriedly.

He looked at me for a bit deciding on what to say before he answered me. "There are three banks being robbed at the same time and they need more men out there to help." He told me.

"Well ok, I'll just leave then." I stood up to leave.

"No, don't, stay." He quickly commanded me so I sat back down a little scared.

"Sorry, I mean I would prefer you to stay because one of the banks is being robbed by Jade." With that he got his jacket and pistol and headed out the door. My eyes were more than likely bugging out of my head at that point. Jade is robbing a bank, I mean I suspect no less but my fear came back quickly. I got up, despite Beck's command, and dragged Steven outside to the car.

"To my old place!" I told him and he started the engine and sped off. I knew I had to be by my sister and best friends because at this point my worries would possibly cause my anxiety attack.

**The next part will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Don't be surprised if I split this chapter into three parts. That's how long it is to me.**

**Review please.**


	10. The Big Heist: Part2

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: yada yada don't own yada yada Victorious yada yada or Public Enemies Radda Radda! (Chowder :P)**

**Tori's POV**

As soon as the car pulled up to my place, I jumped out of the vehicle and ran to my door with Steven hot on my trail. I rapped on the door and stood for there for a while before it opened up and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by my petite red head.

"You heard?" I whispered into her hair hugging her back.

"We all heard. It's on every station. They even call it the Big Heist." Cat said. We let go after our short embrace wand went to the living room to sit with Andre and Trina. Steven stood by the wall.

"Hey Tori," Andre waved at me, "Did you hear about the heist going on? Three banks being robbed at the same time is crazy, man."

"Ya, that crazy woman is not going to make it out alive with this one." Trina added in which sparked anger to rise in me.

"Don't say that Trina! You don't know if she's going to make it or not! You don't know anything so just shut your trap for once!" I yelled at her and by that point tears were flooding out of my eyes. Cat got up to hug me but I just turned away from it and ran to my old room and slammed the door. The last thing I needed was more people telling me that Jade wasn't going to make it out alive after this heist and that scared the crap out of me. I just curled in my bed laying in the fetal position as I cried to myself praying that everything will be fine.

**Cat's POV**

We all stared after Tori as she ran into her room and shut her door. I looked back at Trina giving her the hardest glare I could muster.

"What?" She asked me like she didn't know anything, which she probably didn't, but I kept my glare on her anyways.

"Why did you say that to her! You know the last thing she needs is for more people, including her own sister, to tell her negative news instead of good ones! She doesn't need that right now, Trina!" I yelled at her and she and Andre just stared at me in shock.

"Why would she care what happened to the 'Wicked West'? It's not like they're dating." Trina said after breaking from her stupor.

I dropped my glare for few seconds but quickly brought it back up realizing that break was too long and Andre was looking at me very curiously. Trina noticed his stare and gazed at me too and all this pressure on me got me sweating on my forehead and my eyes started switching from side to side. Damn it, they got me.

**Andre's POV**

I stared at Cat after her little shouts at Trina confused to why Tori was so defensive against this J 'Wicked West'. I knew that Tori was dating somebody, the girl that came to our work place, so I took nothing of it at first. But I was even more confused to why Cat is protecting Tori. What would Tori tell her and not me?

"Why would she care so much of what happened to the 'Wicked West'? It's not like they're dating." Trina said.

I glanced from Trina and back to Cat hoping for her to answer it only to notice Cat breaking her glare. I then noticed Cat starting to sweat and her eyes began to switch back and forth. I know that face, that's Cat's guilty face and that's when it hit me. Cat noticed my face too because she looked at me with her big eyes in complete worry.

"Tori's dating the 'Wicked West', isn't she?" I asked her a little aggressively. I'm mad that Tori never told me this even though we are best friends and she had Cat not to tell us neither.

"Cat, answer me, please." I toned down my anger for her knowing that if anybody got mad or yelled at Cat she would just freak out more and not say a word.

Cat nodded her head to me and I said a quick sorry to her for getting mad and then went to Tori's room.

(In Tori's room)

I knocked on the door but only got a 'go away' so I went inside anyways only to be greeted by Tori lying face down in her bed crying her eyes out.

"Tori?" I spoke quietly hoping she wouldn't lash out at me.

"Go away Andre." She sniffled back but I just gave sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Tori, you know I still and always will love you right?" I spoke slowly to her.

"Ya?" She questioned back as she turned to look at me and I could see the tears falling down her face and her eyes a big puffy red. I almost wanted to cry myself but I stopped because the last thing we both need was two people having a crying session.

"You also know that your my best friend and I would tell you anything that was going on in my life and I know you would do the same for me," She looked down at that ashamed but I reached over and put two fingers under her chin and pulled her face back to look at me, "Tori, I'm hurt that you couldn't have told me about you and the 'Wicked West-"

"Her name's Jade." She interrupted me and I just nodded my head smiling.

"Ok, Jade, still you told Cat and told her not to tell anybody. Trina I could understand, I wouldn't tell her anything serious like that either," that made her give a small laugh and a smile to me and I couldn't help but to smile myself, "but you can always tell me anything Tor. You can trust me. That's what best friends are for. And don't worry, Cat didn't say anything, I just figured it out for myself." I laughed at that feeling smug at my good detective skills and Tori just laughed along with me.

"Thanks Andre, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jade. I was just so scared at that point for anybody to find out and turn her in. I knew I should have trusted you and I feel bad for it. I really am sorry Andre, can you forgive me?" She pleaded with her big eyes and I could only laugh as I nodded my head and pulled her into a hug which she returned.

We sat on the bed hugging for a while until Cat busted in the door.

"Tori the radio-! Oh my gosh, is it hugging time now!" Cat then jumped on the bed with us and pulled us both into a bone crushing hug which really hurts.

"Cat we were having a moment, now what did you want to tell us?" Tori asked after she got out of Cat's hold.

"Oh silly me, I came in here to tell you that the news people are broadcasting all the bank robberies and they're at the bank that Jade's robbing right now!" Cat yelled out worriedly waving her arms frantically.

Tori immediately got off the bed and ran into the living room with Cat and I on her tail. We all sat on the couch listening intently. I glance at Trina noticing she's listening too but she kept glancing back up at Tori every few seconds. I turned my gaze back to the radio hoping nothing is going wrong.

_Newscaster- We are at the Bank of Manhattan right now and the new head officer Beck Oliver is here as well to ad jest the situation._

"_Mr. Oliver, knowing that one of the crime lord bosses is in there right now is probably frightening and exciting to you. How do you plan on catching her?"_

"_Well, I just found out that other banks are being robbed as well so I figured they must all be going to a meeting point to put all the money together so we can cut them off then. I also know that we shouldn't fall for any tricks during this heist so that we can arrest all the men and the 'Wicked West' herself." Beck said to the newscaster._

"_Now, no one knows exactly what the 'Wicked West' looks like, they all have said that once you've seen her face you never see daylight again. How do you know to catch her if you've never seen her face?"_

"_I have a good hint to what she looks like." Beck answered to him._

"_Well there you have it folks, hopefully everything will go fine today. Thank you for your time Mr. Oliver."_

"_No problem."_

"_Now I don't know about you guys but I having a feeling that once this 'Wicked West' is caught she will end up with the same judgment as 'Pretty Boy' Wilson, death. Back to you, Ronnie."_

At that point I turned down the radio and sat back looking at Cat and Tori as tears went down her face and Cat trying to console her. I shook my head praying that Jade make it out alive after this whole mess because if anything happened to Tori, I would never forgive himself nor Jade.

**No POV**

The Bank of Manhattan was surrounded by this point by cop cars and cops themselves yelling for the crooks to come out and the wicked witch herself. Her bounty was the main catch for these cops and every single one of them wanted to catch her just to get the glory for themselves.

Inside the bank, Jade and her men already have people tied down and guns pointed in every direction with men guarding the doors and windows keeping an eye out. Jade and three of her guys walked in further of the bank into the vault. They used one of the bank tellers to open the safe and she had a guy shoot him down so he wouldn't do anything stupid. She walked further into the vault passing up all the stacks of cash and gold lying about the floor.

"Bag up all this money." She told them with authority and they listened knowing she would shoot them down at any second too. She walked to another vault closed with another keypad as well. Not having the patience to find another teller she shot the keypad off and broke the vault open herself. She stepped inside but halted her movements any further. She reached in her pocket and took out a small gray bag, meant to hold marbles. She put her gun down behind her outside of the vault and went to open the small bag in her hand. Inside the bag is dust that looked a lot like salt but the color was a shade of gray than white. Jade grabbed a big handful and pulled it out as she put her hand close to her mouth and blew soft but hard. Soft so that the dust wouldn't blow off her hand but hard enough so it will blow straight. Her efforts were gladly rewarded as she saw white lines on the floor. They were strings meant to be invisible to the human eye so when they walked through the person would trip the alarm but loose a foot also. They were that sharp and Jade noticed too as she bent down to test it. She flicked her index finger on it brought it back to her face to see a little cut and a small drop of blood flowing out of it. She put said finger in her mouth and coated it in saliva so the bleeding would stop for a while. She then stood back up and grabbed her gloves in another pocket and slipped them on her hands. She unzipped her black jacket she wore and shrugged it off revealing a tight leather black top securing to her body showing off very curve. She then took off her slack pants and revealed the bottom half of her leather top to leather pants that were tight as well. Her pants left little to no imagination as it showed off all her lower assets. The leather pants stopped at her ankles but once she took off her boots she pulled the rest of the tights down to cover her feet as well. She now wore a one-piece black, leather, yet smooth suit and cracked her neck and body getting ready for the unimaginable. Jade backed up against the wall before she ran out and did a summersault over a high string and landed two feet away from the next string. Her plan is to get on the other side of the vault so she can finally get to the mayor's money. She then crouched down and did a mid-way jump over another line only for her suit to be scraped. She hissed at the cut and thanked God it didn't pierce through her suit but the cut was pretty deep.

"Those bastards." She sneered as she looked up and noticed a line in the air as well connected to other ones. Jade had to be more careful of the ground and air this time.

She got back up on her feet carefully and stood looking about to see her next clearing and smirked when she found one. She took one step back and tilted her body forward to the opposite side of the line and balanced herself on a handstand with her legs bent close to her body. She couldn't see behind her but knew she would be okay as long as no one distracted her, she slowly bent her body back and-

"Boss lady!" Yelled one of her men standing outside the door staring at her and blushing as well.

His outburst startled Jade a bit as she bent her arms and straightened her legs to recapture her balance only to be caught by a wire she didn't want to be scathed by. She saw a drop of blood hit the ground in front of her and felt a small searing pain on her left ankle.

"Shit!" She swore out loud to the cut and turned her glare to the mad daring to interrupt her.

"What is it?" She hissed back to him her glare never faltering even upside down and in her mask.

This made the guy shiver to her icy glare turned on him and he could already feel the punishment coming to him from her eyes.

"Beck Oliver is outside maim and he wants to talk to you." He said in a weak tone.

Jade heaved a big sigh and grumbled as she knew that Beck was not going to stop asking for her or he would come inside himself to snatch her. She cursed under her breath for second before she finally turned her glare back to the man still standing by the door.

"Tell him I'll be there and if he decides to take a step closer or even inside this damn building a head goes flying." She told him in a threatening voice.

"Yes sir- I mean maim!" He stuttered out before he jolted away from her. Jade gave another sigh knowing she would never do that anyways because it wasn't in the plan but that would also stall Beck for a while until she got what she wanted. She knew time was running out and the other banks were close to creating their escape already so she had to hurry.

Jade bent her legs back again and continued her leaning her body back until she reached a good angle to the ground and dropped her feet. She walked upside down backwards for a while until she was mere inches away from the line behind her head and lifted her upper body up using her arms and toned stomach muscles. She bent her body up and continued pulling herself forward and finally got on the other side of the string. She gave a sigh of relief as she sat down and stared forward. All she needed now was to get over two strings that were about three feet apart and a high string two inches away from the last low string and then she will be met with the final vault door.

She got up on her feet and stood back and stretched her arms high. She put them down and shook them a bit before taking her stance. She ran forward and jumped over the first string landing on her hands and pushed forwards back in the air and did a back-flip over the final low string and brought her body to a slight dive. She gave herself just a slight of angle missing the final high string and landed on her feet. Jade bent down to catch her breath over the excitement and worry but recuperated enough to stand up and reach the vault. She first looked over to her left and noticed the switch to deactivate the strings; she opened the cover protecting it and banged her fist on the button causing the floor strings to hit the ground completely and the high strings to go back to the top of the ceiling. She smirked at her own achievements and focused back on the door as she turned the wheel and pulled it open. She walked inside the vault and lights flickered on above her as she walked further in. Her eyes caught several gold items and boxes full of cash; she'll let her men get that later, but focused on the small violet gem ahead of her. She grabbed the gem not worrying about the alarm being triggered and stuffed it in her suit hiding it so no one would notice and walked out the vault heading to the main bank area grabbing her clothes and gun on the way out.

Jade put her clothes back on and walked into the bank nodding to her men awaiting her order. "It's open, go clean it out." She told them and they ran in there quickly. She looked back to the clock on the ceiling and noticed she had about ten minutes to leave her place here and escape to meet at the meeting point.

"Alright men, it's time to go! Grab the money and wait for my signal!" She barked to them and they all gave a hearty maim to her.

Jade took her gun out and went to the doors looking outside and noticed there were a lot of cars outside but not too much to where she couldn't leave. She stepped outside and heard about thirty guns click and being pointed in her direction. She gave a laugh and pulled her mask off her face. All the police men continued to stare at her and she noticed Beck looking at her worriedly; he knew she never would remove her mask without bad intentions to do so. She stood there for a while until she heard the chime on the clock signaling it was time to run. Half her men came out with bags full of money and citizens in their arms with guns cocked to their heads. One of her men gave her a civilian too and she cocked her gun to the poor child's head.

"Listen cops, we're going to make our escape whether you like it or not. Unless you want these poor people to die you will put you guns down and step away from them or I swear I'm shooting this child's head off." She growled at them and the police did what she said and Beck as well with a disappointing look on his face. She gave him a quick apology from her eyes hoping he knew her well enough that she wouldn't do that.

"Alright, let's go." She told her men as they slowly walked away from the bank with the hostages in front and walked to their vehicles.

**Tori's POV**

"_It turns out ladies and gentlemen the 'Wicked West' has shown her face and is now holding a child hostage as she threatens the police to put down their guns. I repeat, the 'Wicked West' has shown her face and is making her escape right now!"_

I stared in bafflement at the radio wondering what the hell Jade was thinking showing her face to the world. I started to panic inside hoping nothing would happen to her or that child she had as hostage. I knew Jade would never hurt a kid but at this point I was more worried about what would Beck do at this point as well.

_Ladies and gentlemen, it turns out that the 'Wicked West' herself and her men are now getting away taking a hostage as well with them on the road! Some police men have stayed behind to assist the hostages but all the rest including Mr. Oliver himself are chasing after them! This, my friends, has become the most epic car chase of the season! Stay tuned for more!"_

Figuring Jade might come home after her meeting point I grabbed my stuff and got up from the couch heading towards the door. I have to be ready for anything when jade comes home, since the whole city knows her face, and I have to help if anything happens to her or us.

"Where ya going Tori?" Andre asked me.

"I'm going home. I'll call you letting you know if anything happens, ok." I reassured them but mostly reassuring myself even more.

They all nodded their heads and I walked out only to be stopped by Trina's voice.

"Tori, wait." She ran out of the apartment. I turned to look at her as she caught her breath.

"Tori, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't know you were dating the 'Wicked West'-"

"Her name's Jade-"

"Jade, right, sorry, but I didn't mean to say those things if I knew you were dating her. Can you forgive me?" She asked and gave me the biggest pout she could muster. I could only smile at her attempt but hugged her anyways.

"It's okay Trina; it's my fault for not telling you guys. I promise to be more open." I told her and finally broke our hug. She smiled at me and I gave her an air kiss good-bye as I left the apartment building with Steven on my tail. I saw our car out front, I thought I saw Steven park it but I could be thinking wrong, so I just got in the car. I turned to face Steven before he closed the door but I noticed the guy closing my door wasn't Steven except my own bodyguard was being pulled to the ground with a scarf tied over his mouth. A gun was pulled in front of his face as the sound of a bullet rippled the air and flew straight threw his forehead. His eyes were the last thing I saw as they finally closed on this world. My heart was beating fast at this point as the door finally closed on my face and I turned my head into the darkness of the car.

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice said next to me. I turned to look at the voices face only to be blocked by darkness again.

"W-Who are you? What is going on?" I panicked out.

"Shh, so many questions, so little time my little muffin." He laughed out at me and I could only glare at his calmness of the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered out this time.

That stopped his laughing and I could only guess he's glaring back at me too. I guess he reached his arm up a few seconds later because a light came out and blinded my eyes until I refocused them on the voice that was talking to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him with my fear returning back to me again.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro," he stared out at me, "Nice to meet you Tori Vega."

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ok, I'll stop….next chapter coming up soon. I won't leave you guys hanging. :D I'll try to not have my updates take so long. **


	11. The Big Heist: Part3

**And I'm back. Here's Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the movie….I just love the characters.**

…

**Tori's POV**

"_My name is Robbie Shapiro," he stared out at me, "Nice to meet you Tori Vega."_

"H-How do y-you know my name?" I stuttered out. My fear was building up extensively and I'm pretty sure my eyes were bugging out at this point including my rapid breathing.

"I know a lot of things Tori. I know that your blood is O negative and your favorite color is purple. Oh, and I know that your originally from California and so are your parents too. What's their address? Oh ya its 8350 Pinewood Dr., right? Am I wrong, Tori Vega? Am I also wrong about you having a sister? Her name's Trina, right? Wouldn't want anything bad happening to her now, don't we?" He smiled evilly at me and I scooted away from him as far as I could against the door. Sadly I wasn't getting any further instead of my back pushing against the handle.

"Oh Tori, Tori, Tori. You are so cute! With your high little cheekbones! Oh I just want to pinch them!" He reached towards my face but I turned away quickly growling at him. "Don't touch me." I gave him the hardest glare I could muster.

He just looked at me as his eyebrows dropped and he turned to the front away from me and I gave a sigh of relief. "Take us to my place." He shouted to the front.

He gave me a brief glance as he reached into his pocket pulling out a cigar and a lighter. He stuck the cigar in his mouth and lit it sucking the tobacco air in and blowing out. He looked back at me and blew his smoke in my face. I waved his smoke away coughing a little and I could hear the bastard chuckling at me as I tried to get the smoke out of my face.

"What's so funny?" I sneered at him.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smiled at me and I just glared right back at him.

"I don't find anything funny about this situation instead of kidnapping!" I yelled hoping he would see how angry I am at him.

"Oh shut up you big baby. It's not kidnapping if you willingly get in the car."

"I thought it was my car! These cars look the same!" I waved my arms expressively proving my point.

"Oh I beg to differ. You got in this car knowing it wasn't your vehicle. Stop lying to yourself." He snorted at me. God help me because I just wanted to slap the mess out of this guy.

"I didn't think it was a different vehicle." I growled at him.

"Oh but it was hence that we're inside of it and you sat and watched your body guard get killed. All of this," he gestured the whole scene, "is your fault Tori Vega."

"No it isn't!" I yelled back at him.

"Yes it is, your friend, I guess you might call him, died because of you. Your carelessness brought the end to his life and now your stupidity will end other lives if you're not careful." He stated calmly. Tears were practically sliding down my face at this point as I let the guilt build on me.

"What do you mean others?" I asked him curiously. He just glance at me and smirked as he looked back at the front watching the road. My tears kept coming slowly but I couldn't stop this feeling building inside of me screaming at me to run away. I knew something wasn't right with this guy and my conscious knew so too. I slowly reached my arm behind me since my back was still on the door, and grabbed the handle very quietly. I worked my eyes behind me to still see the door unlocked and glanced back at Robbie who was still looking out of the window.

"Well if I'm stupid what does that make you?" I asked him barely hiding my shaking voice since I was crying earlier.

He just snorted and turned his head to me, "An evil genius of course."

"Wrong! You're an asshole!" I shouted then opened the door and pushed myself out rolling on the pavement with the car still driving in front of me. My back and head was hurting at this point but I knew if I didn't get up those bastards will get me. I slowly got up and turned to see the car stopped about thirty feet ahead of me and watched Robbie get out the car and point at me. Then his men got out and started walking towards me and I quickly walked backwards then turned around and started running. I noticed we were on a desolate road so screaming for help was useless at this point but I kept running. I checked behind me to see if was being followed and noticed the guys were catching on to me fast. I started huffing loudly so I can get some air in my lungs as I ran faster. More tears started falling down my face because for some reason I knew that I would be caught and that I could possibly die. I didn't want to die, I want to at least see Jade one more time-

"Ahhg!" I screamed loudly after I got tackled to the ground roughly. I was full out crying at this point as one of the guys picked me up and slung me over his shoulder harshly. I didn't even bother to swing at his body so I just gave up and lyed limply on his shoulder. They walked back to the car and dropped me on the trunk making me cough because of the impact.

"Well that was a stupid idea." Robbie said as he walked towards me angrily. "What should I do with you now, oh I know." He stated before he punched me in my stomach making me roll over and cough more. "Now that that's settled, put her in the trunk." The other guys pulled me off the trunk making me hit the concrete and I hissed at my head hitting it. They opened the trunk and tossed me in it. Before they shut it Robbie towered over me again and reached down wiping a tear off my face. I was beyond shaking at this point as tears kept coming and Robbie just stared at sympathetically.

"Just when I was about to serve you my best wine too, but then you went all careless and called me an asshole. Now you can rot in the trunk until we get to our destination. Have a nice trip." And with that they shut the trunk and locked me in complete darkness.

"J-Jade." I cried out hoping she could hear me. Praying she could hear my distress call. I curled into a ball as I continued crying silently to myself. "Jade, please save me."

…

**Jade's POV**

"Damn it, can you drive any slower!" I yelled at the driver. The cop cars kept catching up to us and I had to risk my life too many times trying to slow them down. Like now as I'm leaning out of the window shooting at their tires slowing the cops down. "Damn bastards." I hissed slowly getting back in the car.

"How far are we from the meeting point?" I asked a guy next to me who seemed to busy himself flirting with our lady hostage. I simply rolled my eyes as I cocked my gun and put it to the hostage's head. "Listen buddy, unless you want her brains blown out you will help me get these cops off our tails and guide us to the meeting point. Got it?" I growled at him and he nodded his head frantically arming his gun as well. I smiled at him and released my gun from the hostage's head as she shivered. I fully looked at her this time noticing her brown locks and frail body. Her eyes were brown too and I couldn't help but to think of Tori at this point. Her big brown eyes and succulent lips were causing my mouth to go dry just thinking of her and I shook my head to get her out of my head. "She's safe, Jade. She's safe." I mumbled to myself hoping to calm my mind and my erratic heart down but for some I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; like Tori isn't safe at all and something happened to her. My body shivered at that thought and I closed my eyes shaking the negative thoughts away. "Focus Jade, focus. Meeting point then Tori." I told myself as I finally checked behind me again seeing the cops getting close once more. I growled and looked over to my lackey and nodded to him as we both reached out the windows again and started shooting.

One of the police cars lost two tires as it spun out of control and hit the car behind it creating a huge crash and a blockade. I then kept shooting at the engines which sparked a hug fire and a big explosion. Some of the debris came flying back to our car as I frantically tried to duck back in only to get sliced on my cheek by some type of metal piece. I finally got back in the car and reached two fingers up and touched the cut, hissing at the feel, then brought my fingers back down to my eyes. Blood. It wasn't that much but it still felt like a pretty bug cut. I dried my hands on my pants and looked back noticing no cops were in sight. I smiled to myself and looked forward. "To the meeting point and hit it." I told the driver as he sped faster.

"Oh yay! A road trip!" The hostage belted happily as I finally looked at her forgetting she was even in the car. I unlocked my car door and unbuckled her seatbelt as I pulled her into my lap. "Oh, frisky much." She smiled as she flirtatiously licked her lips. I only smirked back at her attempt to seduce knowing that she failed.

"Stop the car!" I yelled which created a sound of squealing tires as we came to a abrupt stop. I opened my door and pushed the girl off my lap and onto the pavement and close my door again.

"Hit it." I said once more as the driver speedily drove off again leaving the girl behind. I glance at my lackey seeing his eyes droop since he lost a pretty girl he probably thought was the one. "Don't worry, you'll find her again someday. We just had to get rid of her for now." I told him seeing his spirits perk back up. I shuddered at my niceness and blamed Tori for it as she got under my walls. No one has gotten under my barriers before and I must say Tori is the first person to do so and I love her for that. Wait, did I just say I love Tori? I mean we've only been together for so long and I may be physically attracted to her but…..love? Am I in love? I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the little purple gem I attached to a small band underneath it.

"Is that a ring, boss?" I was shocked out of my trance when he spoke up and I glanced at him them back to the ring as I gazed at. My lips twitched up a bit. "Yes." I told him and I could see him grinning madly out of the corner of my eye. "Is it for someone you love, boss?" He smirked and I could sense all eyes on me inside the vehicle and I couldn't hide the blush on my face at that point. "Shut up and focus on the road." I glared at them which made them do a complete whiplash as they focused on getting closer to the meeting point. I glanced back down at my ring and smiled as I mumbled out a quick yes only for me to hear. I put the gem back in my pocket and focused on the street ahead of me. Meeting point and then Tori.

"We're here boss." The driver told me as we pulled up to a small shack in the middle of nowhere Kansas. The car came to a stop on the gravel including other vehicles pulling up as well. We all got out of the car and stood on the gravel under the hot sun. I put on my aviators as I glanced outwards looking for a certain vehicle to approach.

"Get the money." I told the men absently as they rushed to do so. They sorted it out into three piles, one for me, one for Robbie, and other pile for the men to split. Robbie and I get our own separate piles since we're the bosses.

Finally an all-black Crossley pulled up with tinted windows as well. The car came to a stop in front me as the driver got out and opened up the back seat door. Out stepped a men clad in brown cowboy boots, ruffled blue jeans, and a short brown-sleeved shirt. '_This guy is such a dork.'_ I thought to myself. The man walked up to me very slowly and removed his sunglasses as he glance around me and focused his eyes back on my face.

"Well done Jade and company." He nodded his head as he laughed at his own joke.

"Let's make the trade already Shapiro. I don't have all day." I growled at him and noticed the tension as he smiled even more.

"Okay West, okay." He said and then motioned for his men to put his half away and grab my half and put it in my car.

"So now where's the violet gem I asked for?" He questioned as he stared at me.

"It wasn't there." I spoke calmly. Robbie made a shocked face at me as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"It wasn't…..there?"

"Nope, just cash and useless stuff. But I did find this pretty little gem." I pulled out a small ruby as I dropped it in his open palms. "Deal done." I stated and then turned around walking away to my car only to be halted by Robbie's voice.

"I don't believe you."

"What?" I turned around glaring at him through my shades hoping he wouldn't see past my façade. I did in fact have the gem he wanted, the violet stone, in my pocket but I planned on giving it to Tori. Not to this conniving bastard.

"I don't believe you, West." He spoke again.

"Well, why not?" I said a little agitated.

"Well for one I know it was there, I went to check for myself undercover to that bank making sure the gem was there and stayed there until you stole it. Two, I'm not that stupid Jade. I know you have it and I know you're not going to give it up without a fight." He smiled at me. "You see, I have something you want. Something you value and care for dearly and I know you will do anything to get it back."

I looked at him confused for a second until I grasped onto his meaning. I quickly jumped forward only to be held back by his men. The idiot didn't even flinch.

"What did you do with Tori? Where is she?" I snarled at him wanting to bite his peanut head off.

"Oh she's with me and she's really comfortable at this point too." He smirked.

"I swear if you even lay a finger on her I will-"

"You will do nothing, Jade. Unless you want her dead within the next three seconds you will do nothing." He snarled back at me. He walked towards me as he stood right in front of me. I figured my own men were too scared at this point to do anything since I wasn't saved at any point in time.

"Let's make a deal Jade. You bring me my gem to my place in three days before midnight and I'll give you back your lady love. However if I don't get my gem I'm blasting her head off and then I will find you and blast yours off and taking my gem. Either way I win so, do we have a deal then?" He asked me.

"Fuck you." I stated which earned me a short chuckle and punch in the face knocking me to the ground as the guys holding me dropped me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he walked to his car but stopped before he got inside.

"Three days Jade, three days." He repeated then got in the car and drove off.

"I dropped on the ground as I cupped my face searing from the pain. _'The bastard has Tori.'_ I thought to myself. _'I did everything in my power to protect her and now I failed. I need to get her back even if I end up killing myself.'_ I told myself as I slowly got up off the dirt with a little bit of help from my men. Oh, now they want to help the damsel in distress after she's been knocked down. Dumbasses.

I staggered to my feet only to hear cop cars pull up and police men jump out of their cars. They all pulled out their guns pointing them to me and my men who immediately dropped to the ground on their knees.

"'Wicked West', you are under arrest for burglary and abducting a civilian. Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head, now!" One of the police men yelled and I did as they said and kneeled to the ground putting my hands behind my head not wanting to cause any more trouble against me.

I noticed the police men move out snagging my men and handcuffing them as they pushed their faces into the dirt. My vision was cut off as someone else pushed my face into the gravel as well and roughly handcuffed me tightening the cuffs against my wrists. Those things hurt like a bitch. I was then yanked up by arms back onto my feet as I was pushed forward to a police car with my head held down.

"I got it from here Ben." A voice spoke out but I was too lazy and broken to lift my head up and see who it was.

"Thanks Beck." Oh great.

"You can look at me Jade." I heard a little anger in his voice and I wasn't surprised to hear it knowing I would be mad at myself too. I lifted my head up and gazed at him and I noticed how his eyes went from fury to sympathy all in one second.

"What's wrong Jade?" He whispered to me. I guess I understood why he looked at me like that because I felt tears falling down my cheeks and my vision blurring up due to the tears over flooding them. I try to hold them back but I can't.

I stared into his eyes as I let the tears rack over my face and my body tremble.

"He's got Tori, Beck. The bastard has my Tori."

"Who has Tori?" He asked me.

"Shapiro. Robbie Shapiro also known as 'Baby Face' Shapiro." I told him and noticed how his eyes widened in shock as he stared at me. He glanced around before pulling me by my shoulder and pushed me into the backseat of his cop car. He shut my door and started talking to the other men outside for a minute before he got back in the car with another officer and stared to drive off.

"Beck?" I asked him a little worried at this point because he has been silent for a long time.

He glanced back at me through the rear-view mirror before focusing on the road.

"Not now West, when we get to the precinct." He told me and I figured he had to keep up his cop charade around me because of the other officer but I nodded none the less and laid my head against the window thinking of Tori and how I'm going to save her.

…

**End of the 3 part trilogy my friends. Until next time :D**

**Review please.**


	12. A Death and A Promise

**And the story continues. :D This chapter won't be long so I'm sorry about that but I'm leaving for college tomorrow so I have to focus on other stuff at the moment but I'm not leaving this story. I'll update when I can and I promise the next chapter will be longer. (Sigh) I'm going to miss Victorious. Oh and I might change the story to M only because of all the cussing and some action scenes that were too much for T in my point of view.**

**So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or Public Enemies…..I don't think I can afford to own them anyways… .**

… **(Flashbacks in italics)**

**No POV**

The town became eerily quiet after the arrest of the 'Wicked West'. When the police car pulled into town earlier with her inside all of the paparazzi were swooning around her trying to take a picture of her to capture for the tabloids. Every magazine company wanted a picture and even Beck himself had a few pictures. People on the outside were shouting profanities at Jade but she didn't listen; her head hung low and hair in her face she continued walking into the jail center. She was pulled inside to the front as more paparazzi filled the building for a press conference.

"_Hello fellow officers and news casters! Today is a wonderful day in history as we now have not only 'Pretty Boy' Wilson but the 'Wicked West' herself in our catches. At this time I will bring her up here for any questions you might have." The head chief said before he forcibly pulled Jade by her chains and up to the podium. At that point Jade lifted her head and stared out with blank eyes at the people in front of her. The flashes and smoke not even making her blink or flinch._

"_West! West! News Weekly over here! How long does it take for you to crack open a vault?" A reporter asked._

_Jade focused her blank stare on him as she answered the question. "Forty-five seconds, tops." She replied with a shrug of a shoulder once again gazing off in nowhere particular._

"_West! How long were you able to hide your identity?" Another reporter asked._

"_How are you?" She asked._

"_Times Share Magazine." He smiled brightly._

"_Fuck you." Jade glared at him and didn't hide the smirk on her face when his smile dropped._

"_Ok, Ok, that's enough questions. Take her to her temporary jail, Officer Oliver." The chief said as he pulled Jade down from the podium. Beck then took her to her cell blocking the flashes that came there way as the reporters kept taking pictures. _

_Beck walked Jade into a holding cell big enough to fit five crooks but meant to hold the most wanted._

_Jade looked up as she saw the jail and gave a short laugh. "Is there where you held Wilson at first, before he went to court? It's a pigsty."_

"_You know for someone so heartbroken, you sound mighty happy." Beck sneered lowly in her ear so the other officers wouldn't hear._

"_I can't help it Beck, I can't save Tori. I might as well die." She spoke dejectedly._

"_So you're going to let Tori die as well?" Beck whispered to her before he put her in the holding cell and locked it._

_Jade walked up to the bars and held onto them as she tried to force the tears back. "What am I supposed to do Beck? Your friend has the love of my life and I can't think to do anything to save her. I'm broken Beck, I'm lost, hurt, and alone." Jade sniffled as she clung onto the bars more._

_Beck stared at her with a worried look but quickly turned around to address the other officers._

"_We'll leave her in here for now until the Wilson case is done, and then we will take care of her. Alright, let's leave this place." Beck ordered as the men stepped out before him. He glanced back at Jade as she kept her eyes on him with tears finally pouring from her eyes, he's never seen Jade so broken before and it was tearing him up on the inside, so he gave a big sigh and put a small smile on face. _

"_We'll save her Jade. I promise, I won't let her die." And with that he left through the door leaving a broken Jade to lie down on her mattress as she cried herself to sleep._

To say the town was quiet was only because everyone was either in their house or hanging around the Justice of Peace building to watch the death of one the most wanted. 'Pretty Boy' Wilson was going to die today and everybody gave him the silence of respect before his death. No one was to venture out of their homes, or parade the street, during this hour. They all kept quiet and the noise of bustling vehicles couldn't be heard either.

Inside the justice of peace building, Beck was in the court room waiting for Wilson to come out for his final death sentence before he went to the death chair. He sat in the back with some of the other officers pondering his own plans in his head.

**Beck's POV (Italics for his thoughts)**

_How can I save Tori from Robbie? Why is Robbie like this and how come I never figured it out. _I scolded myself as I thought about Tori and my supposed friend Robbie. I mean how could he even pull this whole bad boy façade off and still be as innocent as he looks. _Never judge a book by its cover Oliver, _I chuckled with myself. Anyways I had to get Jade out of jail first without causing any attention to myself. As long as I keep my job I'll be able to have the perks to finding Tori but I needed help from some other people.

I kept still in my seat until the bailiff came out and ordered us to rise. We all got out of our chairs and stood watching Wilson come into the room looking paler than ever with dark purple bags under his eyes. The guy looked like he hasn't showered or had slept in weeks.

"Honorable Judge Lopez presiding. You may now be seated." The bailiff said as we sat down and watched the court case in front of us.

"Mr. Wilson," the judge spoke, "On account of all the crime you've committed against this city and the hurt you've caused against this country, you have been declared guilty of all charges and to be forced to execution. Today you will be killed by the execution chair. Any final words before you head to the room, Mr. Wilson?"

"None your honor." Wilson replied, his voice a little rough.

"Well then, bailiff, take the prisoner to the execution chair." The judge ordered as she banged her gavel and left the court room.

The bailiff dragged Wilson out of the court room and through the door to head to the chair. Some of the commoners that had passes followed including the head chief himself.

"You're not going in Beck?" He asked me and I just shook my head no as I stood up.

"I have to take care of some other business at the moment at the precinct."

"Ok, well don't work yourself to hard, you did well today." The head chief congratulated me with a wide smile and a smack on my back.

"Thanks chief." I said and he walked away to the back room. I walked out of the court room and took my car back to the jail house. I had an idea but I needed to talk to Jade first.

…**..**

I made it to the jail house and walked inside heading to the front desk. "Can I get the keys to cell door 5B?" I asked the cell key holder.

"5B, sure Mr. Oliver, but that's the key to the West girl." The young lady replied with a flirtatious smile. "Why don't you stay up here with me instead?" She smiled at me and I slightly cringed because she's a pretty girl but I only have eyes for one person at the moment. So I just smiled back at her friendly before I replied, "No thanks , but can I get a rain check?" I winked at her and walked away. I knew it was wrong of me to flirt back when I wasn't interested in her but I had to get away and talk to Jade.

I walked into the cell after unlocking it and locked it back from the inside. I then turned to face Jade as she sat up in her bed. She wasn't crying anymore but her face had dried tears still left on it and her eyes red around the rims.

"Jade," I walked up to her, "Remember I told you I was going to help you right?" She nodded her head as she sat still on the bed facing the wall.

"Well, I'm going to help you once you help me first." I told her and that earned me her attention as she faced me instead of the wall. I kept a serious face as I continued talking to her. "I need to know if Tori has any trustworthy friends or siblings here."

"Why?" She asked me. She sounded so weak it scared me.

"I'm going to get-" I stopped and looked up to make sure there weren't any cameras around, luckily there wasn't any but I decided to whisper softly to her, "I'm going to get you out of here, today, but I can't do it by myself, especially being an officer."

"So you need her friends to protect you so you don't lose your job, how thoughtful of you Beck." She sneered at me and I only sighed before I continued. "No Jade, it's not like that. I can't do it on my own here, the other officers will be too suspicious of my actions and we both can get killed. You're going to have to trust me, please." I begged her and she relented a few seconds later nodding her head and walking up to the cell bars.

"You have to promise me that her friends or her sister won't get arrested. Promise me Beck." She pleaded as she looked into my eyes. I nodded my head and grabbed her hands. "I promise Jade." I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. "Alright, so who are they and where do they live?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know exactly where her friends live but I know where her sister lives. Her friends practically visit there every day so I'm pretty sure you can find them there." She told me and I gave her a pen as she wrote her sister's address on my palm.

"Thanks Jade, I'm going to get you out of here tonight and then we'll go save Tori, ok?" I told her and she nodded her head. I gave her a wink and walked out of the cell door locking it on the outside. _Here goes operation save Tori and kill a backstabber_. I told myself and then jumped in my car headed off to Tori's old place.

…

**Once again sorry for it being short, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I hope this chapter will hold you over for now. **

**Review please.**


	13. Great Friends

**Okay, so here's the next installment of Capitol Enemies. :D :D :D Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to make this chapter a little longer because the other one was short. **

**So here ya go! Oh and this story will be ending pretty soon, like a few more chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Public Enemies. **

…

**Cat's POV**

Andre and I sat in the living room as we waited for Trina to come back inside. I was actually happy watching her get up from the couch to apologize to Tori. That action made me all giddy inside and hoped my brother would do the same for me and not give so much attention to our pet lizard.

Trina finally walked back in with a small smile and Andre gave one in return while I gave a huge smile and ran into Trina giving her a big hug.

"Okay, Cat, you can let go now. Can't breathe." Trina choked out and I just giggled as I released her.

"Sorry Trina, but I was just so happy seeing you being nice to you sister for once. No matter what everyone else says you are a good big sister." I smiled and mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"What does everyone say?" Trina asked a little confused and worried.

"Oh nothing." I shrugged and skipped away to the kitchen.

"No, it's something, there's always something. What do they say about me, Andre?" Trina asked gaining more volume approaching Andre who took small steps back to keep distance between him and her.

"Nothing, Trina, just the usual." He sided but visibly scolded himself at the comment. He did that thing when you flinch and wink your eye a lot as if telling yourself you did something bad. My brother tried that once and we had to take him to the hospital because he almost lost an eyeball. Till this day, I still don't know how he did that.

"Oh, so what's the usual, Andre?" Trina voiced and I cringed at the loudness. Andre was practically uncomfortable at this point.

"Oh, it doesn't matter what they say Trina. I bet half the stuff they say is not even true!" Andre just dug himself a larger trench.

"So what do they say that isn't true?" I think Trina is angry right now. I whimpered on the inside hoping Andre wouldn't say anything else.

"Nothing Trina. It's not even important! I swear!" He pleaded throwing both of his hands in the air. I giggled at his waving arms. Andre always expresses himself using his arms just like Tori. I wonder if they're related. Oh no, that means Tori's mommy did a no no. Or Andre could be adopted into the wrong family!

"Andre!" I screamed as I ran up to him and pulled him into a vice grip. "I don't care if your adopted Andre, I still love you!" I whined and held him tighter.

"Cat, can't breathe." I let go of him after hearing gasping for air.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Trina asked forgetting her fight with Andre and one look at Andre told me he was happy to get off that subject.

"Ya, I'm not adopted." He agreed looking at me curiously.

"Well then Tori's mom did a bad thing. I'm sorry Trina." I pouted up at her.

"My mom- Cat what are you talking about. My mom never did a bad thing."

"Oh…never mind." I said and visibly slumped my shoulders and walked back into the kitchen.

Once I left their presence Trina must have not forgotten about the earlier topic because she started yelling and questioning Andre again who only whined in return.

…**.**

We sat in the living room for a while just listening to the news about the aftermath of the bank robberies when some news startled all three of us.

"_The 'Wicked West' had been caught everyone. I repeat, the 'Wicked West' has been captured and is being brought down to justice as we speak._"

They caught Tori's girlfriend. The police caught the never to be caught bad girl 'Wicked West'! The world has gone insane! I abruptly stood up from the couch in full out panic mode.

"What's wrong Cat?" Andre asked a little worried due to my stance.

"If the police caught Jade then what happened to Tori? If Jade never came home then that means Tori hasn't gone home yet either." I panicked with tears sliding out of my eyes.

"I wouldn't worry Cat, if anything Tori is safely at Jade's house right now." Trina tried to reassure me but that wasn't happening.

"Think about it Trina, you know Tori as well as I do. If Jade was caught then Tori wouldn't still be there, she would be here crying her eyes out!" I frantically waved my arms in there. I wonder if that makes me related to Tori now.

"Cat's right Trina. Something's going on and my sixth sense is tingling." Andre agreed.

"Spider sense?"

"No Cat, sixth sense, it's that extra feeling you have when you feel like something is wrong." Andre explained to me but I just made a puzzled face instead.

"So, something bad is going on?" I asked a little scared and Andre slapped his forehead.

"Cat, you just said something is going on with Tori since you know her so well."

"I did?"

"Yes!" Trina yelled at me.

"Oh." I am so confused right now.

Andre heaved a big sigh and shook his as he turned to face Trina. "Here's what we'll do. Let's just go down to-"

Andre was cut off short as three big bangs on the door startled us all. We turned to face the door and just stared at it. Neither of us moving.

"D-Do you owe some rent Tr-Trina." Andre stuttered still keeping eye contact on the door.

"N-No. Tori's girlfriend is taking care of our living expenses."

"Is it one of your friends?" I whispered quietly.

"N-None that I know of."

"Well someone should go, ya know, see who it is. As in like the owner of this apartment." Andre said as we both turned to Trina who stared back at us confused.

"What are you guys staring at me for? Do I have something in my teeth?" Trina asked and at that point Andre pushed her towards the door just so she can get the hint. "You didn't have to push me Andre. You could have just said to open the door." We rolled outr eyes at her statement.

Trina finally got to the door and looked out the peephole. I couldn't see what her face looked like but I heard a big squeal and Trina started bouncing on her toes as she unlocked the door.

She finally swung the door open and smiled in delight before she screamed out, "Beck!"

…**.**

**(No POV)**

She curled up in a ball as she lay on the hard mattress in her jail cell. She didn't even feel like moving or breathing as she faced the blank wall parallel of her body. She didn't know what to do and the food the officers brought her was getting cold by the second, but she could care less. She could care less how great the food is and the fact that she does have a flat pillow and a thin blanket to cover in. All of those things mean nothing without her Tori in her arms. She longed to hear her steady breathing and slow heartbeat that matched her ice cold heart. She wanted to wrap her arms around her body and snuggle into her neck smelling the perfume of her skin and the fresh smell of lilac in hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in a big chunk of air and held it hoping to find that smell in her memory but sadly, there was none. She released the breath she was holding for a while and kept her eyes closed hoping to hear Tori's heartbeat in her mind. Hoping she marked that motion down to memory. Hoping she had some type of memory to hold her sanity. If not, she didn't know what she would do.

Jade sat up upon hearing a banging on her door. Usually the cops just barged in but this time the person just waited on the outside of the door after knocking. She didn't know whether to say come in or just let the mystery person stand out there. She also thought of the possibility of saying open the door and chunking the food at them but she figured she'd be in jail longer. She was trying to avoid that all costs.

_Bang_

"Ow!"

"See what you did now girl!"

_Bang_

"Stop doing that!"

"Can we go inside now, please?"

Jade's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion after hearing the noise outside the door and worry began to etch itself upon her face until she saw her best-friend – she thinks – walk through the door.

"Beck?" Jade whispered surprised to see him and his megawatt smile.

"The one only and have I got news for you." He smiled even bigger if it were possible at Jade, and finally Tori's sister and her two friends walked through the door. Trina walked in with a slight scowl on her face, Andre smiling big along with Beck and Cat holding her nose and giving a small smile. Jade almost spoke up to question what happened but decided against it and rested her eyes on Beck instead.

"You guys are going to get me out of here and save Tori?" Jade wondered aloud.

"Yup," Beck laughed, "These guys were the best people for the job I could find."

"They were the only people you could have found." Jade added.

"Hey, do you want help or not?" Beck asked a little annoyed.

"I do, and thank you Beck, thank you all but how did you convince them to help you?" She questioned.

Beck gave a big sigh and his shoulders slumped down a bit before refocusing his attention back on Jade. "Well, it started like this; I walked up to Trina's door banging on it a few times and waited a few minutes before the door swung open and Trina put me in a bear hug."

"I want a bear hug!" Cat pouted.

"Not now Cat, later." Andre promised and nodded to Beck to continue his story.

"So I had to pry Trina off of me before I could actually talk…"

_(1 hour ago- Beck's POV)_

"_Trina, can you get off of me now?" I asked a little frustrated._

"_Nooooo. You're so soft." Trina smiled into my shirt and made a big sniffing sound against my chest._

"_I got you man." Andre helped by pulling Trina off of me. "So what's up? Aren't you supposed to be getting an award or something?" I could tell Andre was a little ticked off but tried not to show it._

"_Actually I didn't arrest Jade. I mean I put her handcuffs but I didn't really catch her. However you guys should be happier now because Jade may be in jail but I'm going to get her out. I'm also going to need you guy's help." I told them and they just looked at me curiously._

"_You see, I bet you're wondering why Tori hasn't come back yet to deliver good news or cry I guess." I nodded as they nodded their head as well in understanding. "Ya, so Tori was sadly kidnapped by Shapiro himself and he took her to one of his hide-outs." I finished._

"_So Tori had been kidnapped, you need our help to get her, and you want us to also break Jade out of jail to help save her?" Andre questioned me and I nodded my head._

"_Yay! We get to be ninjas!" Cat squealed and I frowned at that thought. I would prefer to be CSI agents or something like that._

"_I don't know Beck, I mean I'm in to save Tori because that's my best friend and all but why do we need to break Jade out of jail. She's a criminal right?" _

"_She is on the wrong side of the force and I agree with you Andre but I know that you know that Tori is in love with Jade and vice versa. If anything, Tori would be happy to see us rescue her but she would be even happier to see Jade rescue her. Don't you agree?" I asked hoping he would understand and his face scrunched up as if he was thinking about it and then he finally nodded his head in agreement with me. _

"_Alright, I'll help, but only for Tori." He said and Cat squealed in agreement with him._

"_Well I want to help too but I need to change into something more presentable." Trina added before sauntering off to her bedroom. I rolled my eyes but smiled thanking God for Tori's awesome friends._

(Present- No POV)

"And that's how we ended here." Beck finished with a smile and so did everyone else. Jade looked at everyone and then down into her hands as she thought things over and finally she smiled and looked back up to everyone. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

…**..**

**Man this took forever to type up. I've just been so busy these past few weeks and I'm sorry this took forever. I hope this chapter made up for it. **

**Next one will be out I don't know when but it will possibly be 2 parts, if not, 3 and its going to start with the plan. I'm not going to explain it so just know that it will be the action instead.**

**Until then! **

**P.S. I did not proof read this but I will go back and fix the mistakes most likely tomorrow.**


	14. Jail Break

**Okay guys! I'm officially back! I finished my first semester of college so I'm able to focus all of my attention back to ff. isn't that amazing!? Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these but…..I do not own Victorious what so ever. Or Public Enemies.**

…

**No POV**

"So I was wondering when we could, ya know, get it on." Burt peered over the counter to the receptionist raising one of his slender eyebrows. The receptionist rolled her eyes as she continued her work. She practically ignored his presence until he got fed up with her ignorance and reached a hand over to grace her face. At that move the receptionist snapped her head up in anger and was about to give a snarky reply when an explosion went off in the west corridor.

"What the hell?" Burt panicked backing away from the counter as he looked out through the smoke looming down the hallway.

The alarms went off along with sprinklers but suddenly they shut off the second they turned on. The police men quickly pulled their pistols out or the nearest weapon of choice as they all aimed down in the smoky corridor.

"Hold your fire men." One of the leaders ordered as he peered into the smoke.

Silence.

That's all that was heard as the police officers patiently awaited their order to shoot. Well some waited patiently while other became anxious to what the hell was going on.

It was then that a small but prominent giggle was heard coming from the smoke that one of anxious officers decided to take it upon him and shoot into the distance. Wasting all of his bullets screaming as he shot with profound energy. The leader rushed over and knocked the gun out of his hands. "What is the matter with you officer!" He seethed to the petrified man. "Get your act together this instant or-" _Bang!_

"Officer down! I repeat officer down!" Someone yelled out and the leader quickly turned his attention in that direction to see an officer clutching his side. The bullet wound didn't appear to be fatal but it did look like it hurt like hell. All of a sudden more bullets rang out in his ear raining in his direction. "Shoot! Fire!" The leader yelled out ducking behind a flipped table and shooting into the smoke. More of his men were going down than he planned on and it didn't help that the smoke was slowly dissipating. He grumbled under his breath as he army crawled to the desk and pulled out the shotgun. He then reloaded it and aimed it into the smoke projectiong it where most of the bullets came from. He found a point and shot a good round in that direction before reloading his gun again and repeating his actions. He then reached over and grabbed the intercom as well pressing the outgoing call. "Help I repeat help this is bird- niner requesting back up. Do you copy?" He yelled into the speaker over the loud gun shots ranging everywhere. On the other end he just heard static waves and figured whoever decided to attack here had the balls to cut off the receivers. "Dammit." He muttered knowing full well his men might not win until he heard the gun shots stop and looking over the desk to see all of his men on the ground in agony and a few passed out. The smoke finally cleared enough for him to see figures standing with guns armed in their hands. They then marched closer to his figure and its then that he recognized their faces as well.

"Beck?" He questioned upon seeing Beck's face and three others standing in front of him. At that point he felt a hit to the head and was knocked out.

…

"Is he awake?"

"He's still sleeping Cat, be quiet."

"His eyes are moving! Do we kill him now?"

"No we need some things from him first."

"Then we kill him?"

"No, Trina!"

"Ugh, fine no need to yell."

The leader groaned upon hearing the voices and blinked his eyes into focus due to the bright light ahead him. Suddenly the bright light went away caused by a shadow in front of his face. The leader blinked his eyes into awareness before noticing doe brown eyes staring back at him with a bright smile upon their face.

"AHHHHH!" The leader yelled as he jumped away from the face causing the person to jump back and scream as well.

"Hey stop yelling and Cat calm down. It's going to be ok." The leader looked at a black man with long dreads as he consoled the brown eyed girl with red hair.

"Can we get rid of him now? He's not even that good looking." Another girl with brown hair complained.

"No, we need him." Answered a voice he knew for sure. The leader looked at Beck and glared at him.

"How could you Beck? Defile a whole precinct of the government which you work for! Are you against your country as well, huh?" He growled out in anger because of the situation.

Beck only sighed and glanced up heavenward before looking back down at the leader. "Sorry Butch but I really need your help right now."

Butch just snorted and finally noticed his surroundings. He was tied up to a chair with straps around his wrists, ankles, and midsection.

"Oh really, and what would that be, _officer Beck_" Butch snarled out showing his anger and disappointment in one sentence.

"I need to get into that cell with the Wicked West inside now." Beck deadpanned.

"And why would I let you in?"

"If you value your life, you would." Beck countered.

At that Butch laughed and glanced back at Beck with a smirk upon his face as his laugh died down. "You think I care about my life, Beck? You got another thing coming if you plan on killing me because-"

"Who said anything about killing you?" Beck questioned with a raised eyebrow which immediately shut Butch up.

"I'm going to make sure your life becomes a living hell. I'll kill everyone you've ever loved or even cared about. Especially that little girl of yours you care about so much. I'll make your regret fucking with me Butch. So if I were you I would choose a different answer." Beck glared at him making Butch's eyes widen in fear then narrow in anger.

Butch huffed and growled looking at the other faces glaring at him and aiming their guns as well waiting for him to make the slightest indication for them to shoot him. Butch knew he lost at this point and figured he would rather give in than die and lose everything important to him. "Dammit." He muttered again before sullenly nodding his head in acceptance.

At that Beck smirked and lent up his gun while the others kept their aim.

"Now where's the key to West's cell?"

…**..**

Jade lied awake on her mattress staring at the ceiling. She knew Beck and Tori's friends were coming to her rescue but she wondered what was taking them so long. She got tired of pacing around the room wondering if they got caught, shot at, or even worse, killed. That frightened her to no end. It was also the fact that she was caring about people she didn't even know. Tori was already starting to crawl up under her skin and she wasn't even in her presence. Jade snickered at the thought but as soon as the smile came it faltered. She missed her Tori. She missed holding her in her arms and cuddling her when she slept. She missed waking up to her light snoring and brown hair thrown about the pillow. Jade couldn't have been anymore happier than those days with Tori. She was her soul-mate and it was already sad having to bring her into Jade's messed up world. Jade should have known better before hooking up with somebody with her type of job. It was a flash reminder of what happened between her and Beck but luckily they stayed friends. She didn't want to only be friends with Tori though. She wanted to love her forever and spoil the fuck out of her as well. She'll admit she's whipped because she just loves Tori too damn much.

Jade sighed upon her realization with Tori and instead of drowning in it she thought of ways to kill Robbie. He'll rue the day he kidnapped her Tori. If he lands one finger on her Jade will break every bone in his body. That's a promise she will definitely keep.

At the sound of keys jingling Jade jumped out of her thoughts and turned towards the door waiting to see who's behind it.

"Hello West."

Jade smiled brightly upon seeing her best friend and Tori's friends as well standing in the door way. Beck was swinging the keys around on his index finger as he smirked up at Jade.

"You son of a bitch. How'd you do it?" Jade questioned while smiling like a goofball. Beck walked up to the bars were Jade was perched now and unlocked the cell.

"Let's just not say I didn't learn anything in police academy." He smiled and Jade just gave him a light punch on his shoulder. She quickly walked out if the room and changed into her clothes she walked in with to the police station.

"Whoa Jade, warn a brother before she start undressing." Andre whined out as he closed his eyes.

"Calm down it's not like it's something you haven't seen before." Jade smiled. "Done. Now I need a gun." She looked at her friends before grabbing Trina's gun and loading it.

"Hey! That's my gun." Trina exclaimed.

"Yes, was yours and now it's mine." Jade retorted.

"Why can't you take Cat's?" Trina questioned. Cat giggles at the mention of her name.

"Here Trina, you can use the shotgun." Beck caved as he handed her the gun which Trina gave a disgusted look to.

"Alright, so here's the plan, Robbie's hideout is about a day drive from here and I have the blueprints to the whole place." Beck said pulling out the blue prints.

"Great so where's he hiding Tori?" Jade asked despite the jitters in her body wanting to save Tori as soon as possible.

"She's most likely being held captive in this room but we won't know for sure until we get there." Beck replied.

"So, when do we leave?" Jade asked.

"Tonight. We have to stock up on more ammunition and make sure the cops won't follow out trail. We also have to plan out what we're doing because I'm pretty sure Robbie is waiting for us." Beck said.

"Good because this will probably be the first fight I've been in a long time since high school." Andre said.

"All for Tori." Cat smiled.

"Exactly Cat but I'm letting you all know right now that when it comes to Shapiro, I'm killing him." Jade sternly said gazing at everybody. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright for now let's go to my place, stock up, plan out, eat, and then head out everybody." Beck smiled and rested his gun upon his shoulder and walked out of the precinct with Jade and everyone else following.

…

**Short one, I know but I had to post something. It's been such a long time. Next chapter will be up in 3 or 4 days because I have to work on my other stories. Also the next chapter will be about Tori's experience in the car and to Robbie's hideout and it will be much longer. Well that's what I'm planning for. Until then!**


End file.
